


Gotham High

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is a new student at Gotham High. Along the way he will make friends, enemies and potentially a great love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Gotham High

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this set of gifs by begitlarcos. I promise this is the last one like this for a little while, especially since this is on going.
> 
> Set: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/tagged/gotham+high/chrono

The start of their friendship was strange to say the least. It’s not easy being the new kid at Gotham High, especially when the vice principal is terrified of teenagers in general. That’s how Dick Grayson met Selina Kyle.

It was the start of their sophomore year, still within the first week. Dick was a new student, who’d just been placed in Gotham High. Selina was in the office because she’d seen Victor trying to steal the creepy chemistry teacher’s liquid nitrogen, again. The vice principal took the opportunity to escape giving a tour and dumped the boy on Selina.

“I’m Selina Kyle. So, what’s your name?” Selina asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Richard Grayson, but you can just call me Dick.” He stuck his hand out. Selina shook it.

“What’s your story? We don’t get many new kids around here.” Selina eyed him suspiciously. “Did you get kicked out of private school? Are you parents stupid?”

“My parents died.” Dick said softly. “My family… we were the Flying Graysons. I got placed in the foster care system and here I am.” Dick looked at his feet.

“I’m sorry, that was mean of me.” Selina said. She pulled his schedule out of his hands. “Let’s see what class you have first.” She looked over the stupidly formatted paper. “Hmmm…” She pulled out her schedule and tried to match them up. Her eyes lit up as she figured it out. “Yep, we have the same schedule. Just stick with me, and you’ll be fine. We’ve got math first.”

Dick took his schedule back and followed Selina out of the office. He’d never gone to an actual school before. He’d been homeschooled his whole life. He was impressed with how easily Selina slipped through the oncoming throng of people.

“Lina!” Dick jumped as the piercing voice screeched from his right before pouncing on Selina’s back. “You didn’t meet me.”

“Sorry, Harley. The vice coward gave me new student duty.” Selina gestured back at Dick.

Harley looked surprised. “Wait, we got a new student. That never happens, well unless they’re crazy.” Harley looked at Dick, like she was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. “He seems normal.”

“My foster home sent me here.” Dick said, he didn’t like them talking about him as if he wasn’t there.

“That makes more sense.” Harley said, sticking out her hand. “Harleen Quinzel, call me Harley.”

“Richard Grayson, call me Dick.” He shook the blond girl’s hand.

“Why’re you so excited today?” Selina asked, continuing their trek to their first class of the day.

“Because we have a hot sub in history.” Harley giggled. She skipped in the hallway, elbowing people left and right. Nobody seemed to mind though; they all seemed used to it.

Dick took this time to look around, get a feel for his surroundings. It was an old brick building, with metal doors and bars on the windows. It almost seemed like a prison, but with the crime rate in Gotham it didn’t surprise him in the slightest.

The other students were just like anyone he saw at the circus, mostly faceless drones. They just kept moving; never stopping to talk to someone they didn’t know. Friends would latch onto groups and that was how it went. The loners stayed alone.

Only one really stood out, another guy about the same age as Dick. He was standing against the lockers, watching him, Harley and Selina as they walked to class. He had chin-length, curly hair and piercing brown eyes.

Dick almost walked into the girls when they stopped; he’d been too interested in watching the guy across the way.

“Here we are.” Selina said, just as the bell rang signaling the start of first period.

Selina and Harley immediately went to their seats, but Dick had to introduce himself to the teacher. The teacher in turn introduced him to the class. “Alright maggots, listen up. This is Richard Grayson. He’s new here so, don’t kill him. Got it.” The class nodded and collectively rolled their eyes.

One boy, a little mousey thing, in the back piped up. “As in the Flying Graysons, the circus performers who died.”

“Shut it, Leo!” Selina said angrily.

Dick ignored the whispers as he took a seat next to Harley. She and Selina smiled comfortingly at him. It was nice to know that he was already on his way to having two new friends.

At that moment Dick realized Gotham High was going to be an interesting chapter in life.


	2. Robin

It took a couple weeks but Dick was starting to feel comfortable at Gotham High. He’d become closer with Harley and Selina; they became his first non-circus related friends. Classes weren’t too hard and most people left the topic of his family out of any discussions.

It was a library day for their history class, which meant they went to the library and pretended to study while their teacher went out for an extra long smoke break. Usually Dick, Harley and Selina used the free time to get their homework done so that they could do something better after school.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Selina announced, taking her bag as she left the table.

“Don’t bite anyone.” Harley called over her shoulder at the retreating girl’s back. She laughed at her own joke, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Dick laughed lightly, trying to finish the problem in front of him. His attention was pulled from his math by a masculine voice. “So you’re circus boy, right?” The curly haired boy from his first day asked, as he dropped into the seat next to Dick.

“Sure, why not…” Dick said, just trying to get back his homework. He didn’t want to talk about his former life, especially not about the circus.

The boy laughed, Dick realized that he had never learned his name. “Do you swallow…” He paused, laughing before whispering in Dick’s ear loud enough for Harley to hear. “Swords?”

“Eww,” Harley said looking up from her book in disgust. “That is so gross. Go pick on someone else Jay.”

“Aw, but Harley-Quinn, I haven’t even properly introduced myself to baby bird here.” Jay pouted, throwing an arm around Dick’s shoulders.

Dick tried to shrug him off, to no avail. “Could you get off?” He asked, trying to remain polite.

“Not yet, my little Robin. If I do you’ll fly away and then Harley and the kitty-cat need to find you.” Jay laughed

“My name’s not Robin, it’s Dick.” He said, trying to wiggle out of Jay’s grip.

“I know that, but Robin just suits you better. You’re flighty like a bird anyway.” Jay said, “And if you didn’t catch it, I’m Jay.”

He let go of Dick as Selina walked over. “Jay,” She nodded at the other boy curtly.

“Selina,” He responded, getting up and turning back towards the bookshelves. “Bye, bye birdie.” He said, nodding at Dick, smiling brilliantly at Harley, and then walked away leaving the trio alone.

“Why was Jay over here?” Selina asked Dick, Harley was too busy looking dreamily at where Jay had just been.

Dick looked over his back, just to be sure. “He was introducing himself.”

“Just be careful around Jay, his old crew killed a guy.” Selina said seriously. “He wasn’t there, but who knows what he’s capable of.”

“What happened?” Dick asked in a whisper.

“They beat some gay kid to death last year. It was brutal. They kept yelling at someone in the car that this is what happened to… well y’know…” Selina trailed off. “It was terrible.”

“I remember that.” Harley said, coming back to the conversation. “Those boys died a few days later. The kid’s dad killed them all.”

“Yeah, it was brutal.” Selina said, adjusting her glasses.

“Didn’t he carve smiles into their faces?” Harley asked Selina

Selina nodded grimly, “Yeah, he said he did it because that’s what they were doing when his son died… so… they should die with smiles on their faces as well.”

Dick looked at his math book again, he felt ill. Harley and Selina didn’t look much better; they’d both gotten very pale. They all jumped as the bell rang.

Lunch was fairly silent, but before it end things were resuming their normal flow. That was until Jay showed up.

“Hey Harley, nice face!” Jay said sarcastically, as he walked by their table.

Harley looked pleased, “Thank you”

Jay froze, looking at her like she was an idiot. “I meant that as an insult, you airhead.” He said harshly.

“Oh…” Harley’s face fell and she started pouting.

Selina jumped to her friend’s defense. “You know, with a face like yours you shouldn’t comment on the appearance of others.” She said angrily.

Jay turned his attention to Selina. “What did you just say to me?” He looks ready to attack the other girl.

Dick rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, “Here we go.”

“You heard me.” Selina said defiantly. She wasn’t going down without a fight, that wasn’t her style.

“Well you ain’t no peach either bitch!” Jay was getting louder.

“What did you call me?!” Selina shot up out of her seat, Harley following her.

The bell rang before the argument could come to blows. Dick sighed and whispered, “Saved by the bell.” He grabbed his bag and dragged his friends out of the cafeteria. He was just happy that crisis was averted, for now.

Selina and Harley continued to fume, but Dick knew it was better than them getting into a fight with anyone, especially Jay.


	3. Jay's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write this in, but it would take awhile to connect back to Dick so this chapter is focused mainly on Jay. I also gave him a full name, cheesy as it is.
> 
> Kudos to anyone who figures out the love interest and why I did it. If you can't, I suggest looking up the second actress of Rachel Dawes and going from there.

Jay fumed silently for the rest of the day, what right did that bitch have calling him ugly? He threw his books into his locker and looked around before pulling out a dress shirt and nice black slacks. He ran into the teacher’s bathroom, his gym teacher had given him the keys for one of the librarians’ phone numbers.

The hallway had cleared by the time Jay slipped out. He tossed his school clothes into his locker before tying his hair into a low ponytail. He sighed, closing his eyes, before he slammed his locker shut. This was a hard day for him.

A young woman, no older than nineteen, was waiting as Jay walked out of the school. “Hello, Rachel.” He smiled weakly at the older girl.

“We’re gonna be late.” Rachel said looking at what Jay was wearing. “You look nice, purple’s a good color on you.”

“It was his favorite color.” Jay whispered, sliding into passenger seat.

Rachel sighed before getting into the driver’s seat. She fidgeted with the hem of her black dress for a few moments. “I got some flowers.”

“That’s great,” Jay said somberly. “I got this.” He pulled a little teddy bear out of his pocket, it was dressed liked a jester.

Rachel started the car and they drove away from the school. The drive was silent; the only sounds were their breathing and the occasional sniffle from Rachel. Jay closed his eyes, fighting back tears, as they drove through the cemetery gates.

Rachel pulled up behind another car at the familiar gravesite. She took a few deep breaths, tears already falling from her eyes. Jay placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder before getting out of the car. Rachel followed shortly, clutching the flowers like they could ease her pain.

An older woman, in her mid-fifties, was talking to the headstone as the pair approach. “Mum?” Rachel reached out, touching the woman’s shoulder. “I brought Joe.”

Naomi Dawes looked at Jay with a watery smile. “Thank you for coming dear. He would have wanted you here.”

Jay accepts the hug that she pulls him into. Since he’d gotten to know the family they’d been fairly good to him. Rachel joined the hug and Jay just sought the comfort from the two women. The hug seemed to last for hours, but eventually Rachel let go.

Rachel walked back to the headstone, crouching down so she could trace the engravings. “He should have been sixteen today.” She placed her flowers next to the ones her mother had brought.

“It’s not fair.” Naomi said touching the top of the stone.

“No, it’s not.” Jay placed the bear between the flowers. “They should’ve killed me.” The damn final broke and Jay let himself cry.

He didn't hear Naomi saying how neither of them should have died or Rachel saying that those boys shouldn’t have done what they did in the first place. He didn't hear anything but his sobs and his blood rushing through his ears.

They were his crew. He never wanted them to find out, what he had with Jack was special. They didn’t see it that way. They thought Jack had made him gay, and that he was the only thing standing in their way of having the old Jay back. They beat him to death and forced Jay to watch from the car. He’d snapped, winding up in psych ward for several weeks after.

Jack had been one of the best things to happen to him, he made him a better person. They may have only meet the summer before their freshman years, at their respective high schools, but he became a huge part of Jay’s life. He was his first love. Jay wanted him back.

“Sweetheart, please.” Naomi’s voice broke Jay out of his own mind. He looked at the older woman, pulling her into another tight hug. “Don’t scare us like that again, Joseph Kerr.” She said sternly, wiping the tears gently off his cheeks. “We know it wasn’t you fault.” She whispered, pushing the stray hair out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Jay whispered over and over.

After Jay’s meltdown everything was fairly quiet again. They talked about Jack and how much they missed him. It was almost dark when they decided it was probably time to get going. So they each said their goodbyes.

“Happy birthday, little bro.” Rachel kissed her fingers and touched the top of the headstone. “Dad’s sorry he couldn’t come, but he’s going to be in jail for a long time. But those bastards deserved it.”

Jay closed his eyes again. Rachel and Naomi had lost Jack and Stephen in such a short period of time.

Naomi went to the headstone next. She knelt in front of it, still crying. “Oh, my baby boy. You should have been able to be here today. We should be happy and celebrating, not where we are. I hope you’re happy where you are. I love so much. Happy birthday, Jackie.” She pressed a kiss to the headstone and stepped back, letting Jay step forward.

Jay knelt in front of the headstone as well. Tracing the name ‘Jack Benjamin Dawes’ on the headstone. “Hey babe,” he whispered. “I miss you. A lot.” Jay took a deep breath, looking back at Rachel and Naomi briefly. They were stand over at the cars.

“There’s someone that I think I like. I know you’d want me to move on but I don’t know if I’m ready. He’s kinda like you, spacy and a little flighty. I wish you could talk to me. I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss talking to you and holding you and kissing you…” Jay trailed off. “I still love you, my little blue jay.” He kissed his hand and placed it on the name.

Jay wiped at his eyes before standing up and rejoining the Dawes women. They went out for a quiet dinner before Rachel dropped Jay off at home.

That night as Jay lay in bed, he stared out the window. Only the moon was visible with the number of streetlights in Gotham, but what surprised Jay was a lone blue jay flying up to his window.

Blue jays were unusual in Gotham and pretty much nonexistent during the night. Jay smiled when the bird looked at him; he could have sworn it nodded. He smiled as it flew away.

That night Jay cried himself to sleep, thinking about everything he’d lost and what he could possibly gain.


	4. The Worst Backup Ever

A few weeks had passed since Selina and Harley had tried to start a fight with Jay, the weather was holding up well. They were let outside by their English teacher, well that wasn’t the right wording. Their English teacher had barricaded herself into her room again and the janitor was still trying to take the door of its hinges.

“Ugh that freak is checking Harleen out again!” Selina said, leaning closer to Dick and effectively pulling him out of his thoughts. He followed her gaze to Jay, who did seem to be watching Harley.

“So?” Dick looked over at Harley, who was happily chatting with the riddle freak from most of their classes, Edward.

Selina looked at Dick horrified. “So that’s just gross!” She pulled her book further up her lap, glancing up to check on Harley.

Dick felt a small pang of jealousy, which he shoved as far down as he could. “I think she wants him to check her out Lina.”

Selina looked at her blond friend. She was tilting her body toward Jay, almost enticingly. Selina grabbed Dick’s arm, confusion etched in her features. “ But he’s always so mean to her!” She said worriedly.

Dick rolled his eyes, patting Selina’s hands lightly. “I didn’t say it made sense…” He watched Harley bounce around, giddily trying to get someone to pass her the ball. “Most things Harleen does make no sense to me at all.”

Selina made a face. “Me neither actually.” She said, looking at Harley again. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom…” She paused for a moment, as if thinking. “If you’re okay with being alone for a bit.”

“Lina, I told you, I can handle being alone. People know not to bring that topic up anymore. Not after Harley beat the crap out of Victor.” Dick said, laughing slightly.

Selina has an internal struggle before getting up. “If you say you’ll be okay.” She paused a moment, waiting to see if he’d change his mind, before walking away along the bleachers.

After Selina’s walked away Dick looked over at Jay again. He was smoking again, not an unusual thing for students at this school. For a moment Dick could have sworn that Jay was actually watching him, but he knew better. Jay couldn’t be gay; being bi would even be pushing it for him.

Dick went back to watching Harley try and play football with the other students. It was funny because she was so bad at it.

He never even heard Jay come up behind him. “Hey little bird boy.” Jay whispered in his ear.

Dick jumped, turning to face the taller boy. “Um…” He tried to find an excuse to get Jay away from him. Being alone with Jay made him feel confused; he couldn’t decipher his feelings for the other boy. “My friends are gonna get really pissed if they see you over here.” It wasn’t really a lie, Selina would be pissed and if Selina was pissed then Harley was pissed.

Jay laughed, “You mean those two?” He asked, pointing at Harley as she tried to catch a ball with her boobs and Selina as she fell walking along the bleachers.

Dick hung his head. He loved his friends dearly, but they had the worst timing. They couldn’t have been any less intimidating without being cute fuzzy little bunnies, and the one from Monty Python still had them beat.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Jay whispered in Dick’s ear. “You’re much too pretty to do that.” Dick flushed a fantastic shade of red, making Jay laugh again. “Sure do blush easy.” He got up slowly. “Well, I’ll be off before you’re attack girls get back.” He said mockingly. “Wouldn’t want them to fall on me.”

Dick watched him as he walked away laughing.

“Was he bothering you?” Selina asked as she sat down.

“No,” Dick lied. “Are you okay? You looked like you fell pretty hard.”

“Nothing I haven’t done before.” Selina said with a blush. She changed the subject abruptly; “You’re going to Oswald’s Halloween bash tonight, right?”

Dick sighed good-naturedly. “Yes Selina, for the millionth time I am going.” He checked on Harley quickly before looking at Selina again. “You can still give me a ride, right?”

“Of course,” Selina said happily, “We’ll probably get there around eight, that work for you?”

“Yeah, you know where the apartment is, right?” Dick started writing down the address just incase.

Selina took the proffered paper. “Yeah, I still can’t believe the court let you get your own apartment. I mean how old are you again?”

“I’ll be sixteen next month.” Dick said, tearing at his notebook paper. “It’s not like I had _nothing_. My parents never spent any of their money, with that and their life insurance, I have small fortune.” He whispered the last part; there were too many gold-diggers at Gotham High. “And having my own apartment is so much better than being in a foster home. The judge said it was fine as long as I called my social worker once a week and visited with her once a month.”

Selina nodded as Harley ran back over. “It’s almost time for lunch.” She said in a singsong voice.

Dick looked at his watch and noticed she was right. “Yeah, let’s go get food.”

Dick gathered his stuff with Selina, while Harley tossed her backpack on. “We were talking about tonight.” Selina said as they started walking.

“Right, Ozzy’s party’s tonight.” Harley said excitedly. She turned her attention to Dick. “You’ll have a great time. Ozzy throws the best parts.”

Dick nodded and smiled for his friends’ sakes. He sighed, lagging behind them as they discussed plans for that night. At least it would be a new experience was all Dick could think.


	5. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be a few holiday chapters just because it's fun to think about and write.

That night came up much quicker than Dick was expecting. He was dressed in a tuxedo that used to be his father’s; he was going as James Bond.

At exactly eight, Selina knocked. Dick opened the door and was surprised to see Selina decked out like a princess, to the max.

“Shut up.” She said, noticing the way he was looking at her. “It was my mother’s.” She smoothed out the nonexistent creases in the white ball gown and reached up to touch the tiara sitting on her head. “Who are you anyway?”

“James Bond,” Dick said with an awful Sean Connery impersonate.

Selina laughed, “You should work on that. Now let’s go, my mom’s in the car with Harley.”

It was Dick’s turn to laugh as he locked his apartment. He followed Selina, making sure she didn’t fall and ruin her dress. “Is this a little excessive for a party?”

“Not one of Ozzy’s.” Selina said with a smirk that kind of scared Dick, if he was being honest with himself.

Once they were at the car, Dick helped Selina into the passenger seat next to her mother before sliding in next to Harley.

“I’m a slutty mouse.” Harley said once Dick was buckled in.

Dick ignored her in favor of saying something to Selina’s mother. “Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Kyle.”

“It’s no problem Richard, dear.” She said, putting the car into gear.

The drive was pleasant. They chatted about school and homework, who was hooking up and who’d broken up, who was on parole and who had almost gotten expelled; the normal things for them. It made the ride seem shorter than it actually was. Before they knew it they were at Ozzy’s.

“I’ll be back at midnight.” Mrs. Kyle said as the trio got out of the car. “And try not to get arrested.” She blew Selina a kiss and waved at the other two before driving off.

“Your mom is awesome.” Harley said matter-of-factly.

The Cobblepot’s house was huge, but they were loaded so it made sense. Most people were still arriving, some in their own cars and others being dropped off.

Selina wasn’t lying when she said that she hadn’t gone to the extreme with her costume. There were some people who were dressed like Harley, in skimpy little outfits. But others were dressed more like Selina and Dick; Oswald was decked out in an authentic 18th century British nobleman costume.

Dick was astonished at how much was packed into one party. The entire basement was a haunted house. There were games in the front parlor, so much food in the kitchen and drinks were in the dining room. The only rule was alcohol had to stay inside the house, that and you couldn’t break anything that looked like it cost more than you were worth. The living room had been turned into a dancing room and in the backyard there were more games and pumpkin carving.

Oswald really pulled out all the stops for this party. Everything was amazing. The problem was it started reminding Dick of the circus. There were so many people and colors and noise.

He fell away from Selina and Harley to grab a drink, which Oswald’s parents were serving. Mrs. Cobblepot gently reminded him to stay inside with the booze and gave him a quick smile. Dick tried to smile back but it gave out as more of a grimace.

Dick took the shot just as Harley and Selina rounded the corner. “Dick, you didn’t tell us where you were going.” Selina said worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“Peachy!” Dick snapped. Harley and Selina both jumped, they weren’t used to Dick being harsh. He sighed, his features softening. “I’m sorry,” He whispered, “It’s the first time I’ve been in this kind of environment since my parents…” He trailed off, but the girls understood.

“We can leave if you want.” Selina suggested

“No. No, no, no.” Dick said, shaking his head. “I have to used to it again or it’ll haunt me forever.” He took a deep breath and smiled weakly at the girls. “Just don’t leave me alone… please.”

“Whatever you want.” Harley said, linking arms with him.

“We’re here for you.” Selina said, linking on the other side.

Dick laughed, he was so glad to have such good friends. The night was a little hard, but with Selina and Harley at his side it was a good time. By the time midnight rolled around everyone was leaving and Mrs. Kyle was waiting for them in the car.

The ride home was quiet because they were tired and a little buzzed, but Dick had had a great time with his friends.

“Thanks for everything guys.” He said, as he got out of the car. He smiled at their whispered attempts to say something back.

That night he slept peacefully, a number of wonderful new memories to fill his heart.


	6. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is actually in a fairly nice apartment, but it's Gotham and even nice apartments can have bad things happen.  
> In case anyone's wondering, I got the ringmaster's name from the episode of Young Justice where they go to Haly's Circus.  
> Enjoy

Halloween came and went, and before anyone knew it Thanksgiving was upon them. It was the last class of the day before Thanksgiving break, and Dick was ready to kill Selina.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come over for Thanksgiving? My mom really doesn’t mind.” Selina asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

“I told you Lina, I have plans. But thank you for the offer.” Dick said politely. Selina and Harley exchanged concerned glances, but they let the topic drop. 

Dick sighed, putting his head back down on his desk. He could see Jay texting intently with some. Probably some girlfriend, Dick thought bitterly. He sat up, surprised by his own thoughts, pushing them somewhere that he didn’t have to deal with them. 

Dick changed his attention to the classroom; everyone was talking or doing their own thing. The teachers seemed to care less than usual today. Hell, some didn’t even show up. Not that the principal could do anything about it, there was no way he could replace that many teachers. Dick put his head back down, facing his friends this time. They were talking about how hot Jonathan was, again.

“We should meet up on Sunday.” Harley said, seemingly out of the blue.

Selina and Dick nodded in agreement. They’d meet at the mall on Sunday afternoon. The bell rang, startling many students. Dick noticed that Jay ran from the room, as if in a hurry. Dick said goodbye to Selina and Harley, making his way to his bus.

It wasn’t until the next day that it really sunk in for Dick that this was the first Thanksgiving he’d be spending with out his parents, completely alone. He’d lied to Selina and Harley about having plans, but he hadn’t wanted them fussing over him. He started his homework, trying to take his mind off of his situation.

By midday he’d given up on his homework in favor of wallowing in self-pity. At least he was, until there was a knock at his door. He hoped it wasn’t his neighbors coming to say his roommate had overdosed again. He checked the peephole, only to see a large carpetbag. All he could think was that it better not be another baby. When he opened the door the bag popped open. 

Slowly a woman unfolded herself from inside the bag. She was in her mid-thirties and had bright red hair. 

“Lulu?” Dick looked at the contortionist in shock.

The woman smiled, pulling Dick into a hug. “We had to make sure you were okay for the holiday, make sure you weren’t alone.” She said in a thick Ukrainian accent. “Do you have plans for dinner?” 

Dick was about to tell her that he had plans when she said, “And don’t think you can lie to me young man. I’ve known you since you were in diapers, I know all your tells.” 

“I don’t have any plans.” Dick relented.

“Then you’ll join us.” Lulu said leaving no room for arguments. “Get your coat.”

Dick grabbed his coat and made sure that the apartment was locked up before following Lulu. As he trailed behind he realized that she must have come with someone, she couldn’t drive.

When they got to the pickup truck, Dick felt his heart soar. In the driver’s seat was Jack Haly, the ringmaster and owner of Haly’s Circus, the place Dick had spent his whole life. “Hello my boy,” The old man said kindly. “Glad that you could join us. Now why don’t you hop in and we’ll go pick up the pie. 

Dick slid in first so that he was sandwiched between the two adults. The drive to the restaurant was fairly quick. 

Dick went in with Lulu to get the pies, while they were waiting Dick noticed Jay. He was eating with three other people, all women. One of the women was still in her nursing scrubs; she looked so much like Jay that she had to be his mother. The other two didn’t look like Jay at all, one was only a little older than them and the other must have been her mother. Dick heard Jay called them Rachel and Mrs. Dawes, as he with Lulu. He pushed away the feelings of loss at the thought of Rachel being Jay’s girlfriend.

The ride to the circus was longer and more anxiety filled for Dick than the ride to the restaurant. Lulu took his hand in her own, squeezing it gently. She smiled reassuringly at him. As they pulled up Dick took a deep breath. 

Most of the employees were wandering around, setting everything up for dinner. Many of them didn’t have other families that they could celebrate with, which is why every year Jack had this dinner for any employees who wanted to celebrate. This is where all of Dick’s Thanksgivings had taken place.

Lulu held his hand, allowing he to take the first steps into the circus. Everyone stopped to watch the last Grayson walk into the circus for the first time since the social worker had taken him away. They were all extraordinarily encouraging and kind. Dick started to feel at home again.

He said hello to all his old friends, he was introduced to some of the new acts and he got reacquainted with the circus itself. They performers gave him late birthday presents with apologies that they couldn’t get them to him sooner. Everyone fawned over him, hugging and kissing him. Lulu stayed by his side the whole time, something that Dick was grateful for. 

By the time dinner was being served, Dick was feeling better than he’d been feeling that morning. He hadn’t realized that he’d forgotten that he still had a family. Some of the performers at Haly’s had been there since his birth, they knew him as well as any family member could.

Dick had thought Thanksgiving was going to be a day that he wallowed in self-pity, but his family wasn’t going to allow it. He was so thankful to have the people at Haly’s in his life. With them at his side the holiday wasn’t so hard.

He had so much to be thankful for that year, so much.


	7. Diner Talk

After Thanksgiving Gotham High teachers seemed to care even less about school. That gave the students a lot of free time between their finals, which were nothing more than big jokes, and projects meant to distract them for a little bit. Because of this winter break seemed to come much faster.

Dick spent Christmas with the people from Haly’s Circus, while Harley and Selina spent the holiday with their families. They had agreed to meet at their favorite diner the weekend after.

When they got to the diner they talked about their holidays, what they got and all the food they ate.

“I put on fifteen pounds in two days, I swear.” Harley said, grabbing at her stomach.

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Selina laughed, pulling out two nicely wrapped parcels. “Now let’s exchange gifts.”

Dick laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm. He put his gifts the table and Harley followed suit. They passed the gifts around the table to the recipients. 

“Open mine first.” Selina said bouncing excitedly in her seat. 

Dick and Harley tore into the neatly wrapped paper. Inside of each were scarves, a blue one for Dick and a red one for Harley.

“It’s beautiful Lina.” Harley said, stroking the scarf gently.

“Thanks,” Selina said pleased. “I’ve been working on them since Halloween.” 

“This is amazing Lina.” Dick said, placing his scarf on top of his coat. “I can’t believe you made these.”

Selina smiled, so pleased. She had worked extremely on those scarves and she wanted them to like them.

Harley’s gifts were opened next. Selina and Dick opened the gift bags, moving the tissue paper to the side. Harley had gotten Selina a cute little black cat plush and she’d gotten Dick a little bird plush. 

“It’s so cute.” Selina said, cuddling the cat to her chest. “And it’s so soft.”

“This is really thoughtful.” Dick said, running his hand along the bird’s head. “Is this a robin?”

“Yeah, I thought it was fitting.” Harley said with a giggle. “Most of the school calls you Robin anyway.”

Dick nodded his head because he knew it was true. Jay’s nickname for him had made it around the school. Most people called him Robin or Grayson instead of Dick, it really didn’t bother him as much as it probably should have.

“You can open mine.” Dick said, nodding at the gifts in front of the girls.

They smiled at each other before tearing into the paper. “One of the performers helped me make them.” Dick said, as the girls pulled out necklaces with beautiful porcelain-like, clay flowers.

“It’s so beautiful.” Selina said, gently touching the purple orchid. She moved her hair out of the way and put it around her neck. Touching the charm, she asked, “How does it look?”

“Great.” Dick said with a smile.

Harley was turning her rose charm in her hand. “This looks so professional.” She began to put hers on as well, getting help clipping it from Selina.

“Joel was a sculptor before joining Haly’s.” Dick said, smiling at his friends.

For a while they talked about the necklaces before the conversation turned to school and what their next semester would look like. That was until Harley’s phone went off, a text.

“Oh my God,” Harley looked at the text in shock. “I can’t believe this. No.” She texted the person back, looking for confirmation. 

“What’s wrong?” Selina asked, trying to get a peek at her friend’s phone.

“Oh my God.” Harley said again. “Pammie just told me that she heard from Ozzy that Jay has a thing for Dick, as in our Dick. Not the body… well I guess the body part too.” Harley babbled, still looking at her phone. 

Dick felt all of the color drain from his face; he knew it couldn’t be true. It was too good to be true, but he shoved those feelings down as always.

“Eew!” Selina said, looking pityingly at Dick.

“I know, right?” Harley’s phone went off again. “She said he was totally checking him out.” 

Dick had had enough, “Shut up!” I’m right here! You guys are so weird.” 

“You can’t tell me that you aren’t the littlest bit curious.” Harley said, finally looking up from her phone. “I mean come on, a hottie like Jay might actually like you.” Harley looked a tiny bit jealous.

Selina pretended to gag. “He has every right to be upset. I wouldn’t want that asshole to like me.” Selina slumped down with a slight groan. 

“He’s not into me.” Dick said, trying not to sound defensive. “I think he has a girlfriend. I’ve seen him out with some girl.” 

Selina and Harley looked up in shock. “He’s never been with anyone.” Harley said, clearly confused.

“Who was it?” Selina looked genuinely curious.

“I think he called her Rachel Dawes.” Dick said trying to act nonchalant, like an outside observer and not the petty little girl that he felt like. “Nothing special, maybe a little older than us.” 

“Why is that name familiar?” Selina asked Harley, who only shrugged.

“Can we drop the subject now?” Dick asked, wishing more than anything that he had something alcoholic.

The girls dropped it, but this wasn’t going to be the last time they brought it up. Nothing was ever a one-time conversation with them, but Dick knew that.

At least for now he could keep them off his case about Jay, and the feelings that Dick wanted to pretend didn’t exist.


	8. Home Ec

After winter break was over and the new semester began, Dick found it harder for him to ignore his feelings for Jay. They were in more classes together than they had been last semester, which meant he saw Jay more often. 

The new semester didn’t seem to faze many of the teachers, who still didn’t care. They still gave the students simple projects, tests and way too much free time. They took any holiday as an excuse not to show up to work, which is why only half of the teachers showed up on Valentine’s Day.

Valentine’s Day wasn’t a holiday that Dick had ever put much thought into, he’d never allowed himself to become attached to others in that way. This year was different though; he was becoming too attached to Jay. 

“You’re staring.” Harley whispered, watching Dick.

Dick pulled his attention away from Jay and turned quickly to look at her. “What?” His heart was pounding in his chest. She couldn’t have noticed, not when he tried so hard to be subtle. 

“You like him…” Harley paused, smiling at Dick. She was so amused, it almost made him glad that Selina was at the vice principal’s office again. “Don’t you?”

Dick gulped, blushing furiously. He didn’t understand how she could read him so well. He was saved from answering by the bell.

Harley let the subject drop as they walked to their home economics class. Selina was already there, that took Harley’s attention off of Dick immediately. 

Harley and Selina were talking about what the vice principal wanted, something about the creepy chemistry teacher making meth. Dick ignored them in favor of watching Jay again. He was resting his head on his desk, ignoring the rest of the classroom. Their teacher was busy making herself a sandwich, so class wouldn’t start for a few more minutes.

“Stop looking at him!” Selina whispered urgently at Dick. She looked at him slightly horrified.

He sighed; Harley must have mentioned what happened in history. “I’m not looking at him!” He whispered defensively, not looking them in the eyes.

Harley smiled evilly, “You’re so looking at him!” 

The teacher finally noticed that the class was there. “Miss Quinzel,” She said taking a bite of her sandwich. “Would you and your friends like to share your conversation with the rest of the class.” She continued eating her sandwich, actually seeming completely uninterested. 

The rest of the class turned to look at Harley, who was blushing furiously. Even Jay picked his head up. Dick put his head down, wanting the floor to swallow him whole. Selina pretended to clean her glasses. “Uh…” Harley moved to face the front of the classroom, still blushing. “No?” She said uncertainly.

Instead of doing anything the teacher just shrugged and began her lesson, making valentines. Dick couldn’t get into it. He could see that Jay was actually drawing hearts and writing names in them, but he couldn’t make out the name.

Selina and Harley kept a watchful eye over him. That was until Jay crumpled the paper in front of him and stormed out of the class. The teacher barely acknowledged it, making herself a milkshake instead. 

After Jay stormed out Selina and Harley stopped watching Dick so watchfully. Dick realized they were trying to find actual proof that he actually liked Jay. He was trying so hard to ignore the fact himself, he didn’t want to admit it to them. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed the bell ring. Harley grabbed the “valentine,” if it could be called that, from in front of him.

“So, you don’t have feelings for him?” Harley asked in a teasing manor, holding the paper so only Dick and Selina could see. In a calligraphy that his mother had taught him Dick had written Jay’s name several times. 

Dick grabbed the paper forcefully out of her hand, tearing it into little pieces. “That’s right, Mr. Gray-matter,” the teacher said drunkenly from her desk, it was an alcoholic milkshake. “Destroy the establishment, and that paper.” She pulled a bottle of vodka from her desk and raised it high before taking a huge gulp. “Woo!”

Selina pulled Harley and Dick from the room, mumbling about stupid Gotham High teachers and how little they care about their students’ education.

“Anyone got a date tonight?” Harley asked as they left the school. Dick and Selina shock their heads. “Me neither,” She said with a sigh. 

Dick tuned them out as they ranted about the lack of dateable boys in their school, again. He kept thinking about Jay running out of that last class. He wanted to know why he’d done that, had he recently ended a relationship. Dick blushed; he hated how curious he was about Jay’s love life.

Dick gasped quietly, not disturbing Selina and Harley’s conversation. “Oh my god,” he whispered, “I do like him.” Dick stopped in his tracks, covering his face with his hands. 

Dick couldn’t deny the truth any longer; he had to admit he had feelings for Jay.


	9. Spring Break Bash

Since Dick realized his feelings toward Jay, he’d been more careful about how often he looks at him. Selina and Harley were also watching his interactions with Jay. They were worried that the other boy would do something to him, but they didn’t interact very much.

Spring Break snuck up on the students, not that school wasn’t already like a break. That meant the annual Spring Break Bash, which would be held at Jonathan Crane’s this year. It was a huge party that was thrown the night spring break started.

Harley was the only one with her license, so she drove Selina and Dick to Jon’s house. It was already crazy when they arrived. Pamela was dancing topless on the bar, Harvey was making out with the closest girl and guy, Victor was smoking with Ozzy, and Jonathan was passing out drinks. There were people skinny dipping, people dancing, partying and everyone was drinking.

Harley grabbed some drinks, passing them to Selina and Dick. She couldn’t drink, being the designated and all. “Drink up for me.” She said jokingly.

They unintentionally split up. Harley was called over to the pool by some of her other friends, Selina got swept away by a couple guys and Dick was left alone. At least until he ran into the last person he thought would be at the party, Jay.

“Hey little bird,” Jay said with a smile. “I see you’re all alone tonight.”

Dick looked around trying to find his friends. Harley was skinny-dipping with some of the others and Selina was dancing with Edward. He didn’t want to admit that Jay was right. “Aren’t you?” He asked, pretending to look for people around Jay.

“Nice one,” Jay said with an appreciative smirk. “Let’s go over to the bar.” He nodded his head towards where Jonathan was pouring drinks and Pamela was singing, now only in her panties.

“Okay.” Dick allowed himself to be led over to the bar.

Jay left Dick next to Pamela and went to go get drinks from Jon. He watched Jay threaten the other boy. He didn’t know why he was threatening him, but he came back with two drinks.

Jay offered him one with a smile. “Drink?”

“Yeah…” Dick said, taking the proffered drink. “Sure.”

They drank quietly for a few moments before trying to make small talk. Dick started to feel fuzzy. Jay reached out to hold him up. “Are you okay?” He asked, but it sounded garbled and wrong to his ears

The last thing he remembered from the party was Harley running towards him, naked. Her heard the sound of her fist hitting Jay was the last thing he heard before falling into someone’s arms.

When he woke up he was in the back of Harley’s car. She was wrapped in one of her huge sweatshirts. Selina was sitting next to him trying to keep his focus. “Hey Dick,” she said gently, “Are you okay?”

Dick’s tongue felt swollen, he couldn’t answer her. All he wanted to do was curl up and die. His head was still swimming and kind of fuzzy, which made shaking it uncomfortable.

Harley pulled into the parking lot to his apartment just as his stomach revolted. Dick threw the door open and vomited out the side into the parking lot. After he was done Selina and Harley helped him up to the apartment.

Dick passed out again somewhere in the vicinity of his couch and his table.

When he woke up again it was light out. His stomach once again tried to fight him. He ran into his bathroom, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet and emptying his stomach.

Selina and Harley came out of the bedroom to stand in the bathroom doorway, disapprovingly. Selina was wearing Harley’s sweatshirt and Harley was wearing some of his clothes. They both looked like they’d just woken up.

“The way I see it there’s no one her to blame but yourself Dick…” Selina ran a hand through her hair, tiredly. “And I’ll put like 40% accountability on Jay for being an asshole.”

Harley dropped down next to Dick, rubbing his back soothingly. “40%?!” She turned to look at Selina in surprise. “He totally roofied Grayson’s drink! If I hadn’t run outta that pool naked and saved his ass he’d be Jay’s little butt monkey right now!”

Dick turned a little greener and threw up once again. “Thank you for that mental image!” He said angrily, before throwing up again.

After he was done, Selina handed him a glass of water and Harley wiped his face with a cool cloth. They spent the rest of the day with him, taking care of him and helping him.

Dick was so grateful to have friends like Selina and Harley, especially when the curled up on the couch and watched Disney movies with him all day.


	10. Spring Break Bash-Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Selina and Harley left with Dick.

Jay watched as Selina walked Dick away from him and Harley was still trying to hit him. “What the fuck are you doing?!” He demanded, grabbing her fists.

“You roofied him!” She screamed, still trying to hit him. She didn’t seem to care that she was still completely naked.

“No I didn’t!” He yelled, carefully letting her go. 

She punched him one more time. “Stay away from him!” She stalked away, grabbing her clothes as she went. 

All of the party was looking at him. All except Jonathan, who was laughing hysterically at the other end of the bar. Jay finally realized what had happened. 

“You bastard!” He screamed, punching Jonathan. “I told you not to roofie my drinks!” He punched him again.

Jonathan continued laughing as he wiped away the blood trickling out of his mouth. “I don’t remember which drinks weren’t roofied.”

Everyone looked taken a back. “That’s what’s wrong with Pamela, isn’t it?!” Jay tossed his jacket over the unconscious girl. 

“Maybe,” Jonathan said, still smirking. “You know how I love seeing drugged people.” 

Jay punched him in the nose, before turning to the rest of the party. “That’s it!” He yelled, pulling the extension cord for the music. “Party over! If you think you’ve been drugged, then you’re probably right!” He kicked Jonathan in the stomach. “This asshole has roofied some of the drinks. So anything other than beer had a possibility of being spiked.” 

The partygoers looked at each other in shock, being roofied wasn’t unusual at Gotham High but it never happened to this extent. 

“Fuck this,” Jay said walking out of the party. “I’m calling the cops.” 

Most of the non-drugged partygoers ran, the others were too confused or unconscious, or in Jonathan’s case beat up. Jay called the police before driving back to his apartment. He was so done with the people at his school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Jonathan Crane would totally drug everyone.


	11. What Did You See In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Jay chapter

After the Spring Break Bash, the rest of spring break was relatively quiet. Even after returning to school no one really talked about it, especially not about how Pamela almost died, but everyone was more cautious around each other and Jonathan especially.

Because nobody talked about the incident Harley, Selina and, by proxy, Dick still thought that Jay had tried to roofie Dick. Their constant guarding made it hard for Jay to talk to Dick, protective girls. 

Jay tried to avoid Selina and Harley at all costs, today was no different. He went to class late, hoping to avoid seeing them. When he walked in the teacher was explaining how math was like sex. 

He noticed Dick look up at him; the girls seemed to be missing. “Hey…” he said, trying to ignore the sinking feeling that something was wrong.

Dick looked like he was going to reply when Harley popped up from under her desk, several loose papers in her hand. She glared at him, accusingly. “You!” She said angrily, glancing at Dick momentarily.

Jay turned and walked back out of the classroom, the teacher didn’t even notice. Jay would admit that Harley kind of scared him. He didn’t know any other girls that could fight like that, especially not while naked.

He stopped by the nearest lockers, he knew he shouldn’t have come to school today. He jumped when the door to the math classroom slammed again. Harley had walked out of the classroom as well.

“We need to talk.” She said seriously “Lina would be here, but the vice coward’s got her again.” 

Jay put on his tough guy façade again. “Look baby doll, I didn’t drug Dickie-Bird there.”

“I don’t care, you gave him a drugged drink. You were going to use him!” She shouted, slamming her bag against the locker.

“Look-“ Jay was cut off by Harley.

“No you look!” She poked his chest threateningly, her voice dropping to a dangerous whisper. “You keep your slimy paws offa Grayson…” The bell rang and Harley turned to walk back to the math classroom. She looked back over her shoulder, looking just a bit insane. “Or you’ll be real sorry.” 

Jay yelled sarcastically after her retreating form. “I’m quivering with fear Harley.” What he would never admit was that he was actually a little afraid of her, because she was too unpredictable. 

Despite it being only the second period of the day, he walked out and began walking toward the cemetery. It was a fairly long walk, about an hour and a half, but he didn’t really care right now. 

It was midday by the time he reached his destination, sitting in front of the grave. “Hey Jack,” he said, touching the headstone lightly. He sighed heavily, he wasn’t much for one-sided conversation but he couldn’t think of anyone else to talk to. “I need your help.” 

Jay sat for a time quietly, he almost felt like he was actually sitting with Jack again. “Why did you like me? What did you see in me?” He asked the tombstone. He had no idea how to reproduce a relationship like the one he had with Jack. 

“He saw a good person who was willing to change for him.” Naomi said, kneeling next to Jay. 

“Mrs. Dawes?” Jay looked startled. “What are you doing here?” 

“Isa called me in tears that you were missing.” Naomi said, running a hand through his hair. “The school called your mother, Joey.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking at his hands. “I couldn’t stay today.”

Naomi wrapped the boy in her arms. “It happens.” She rocked him gently. “But can you call your mother next time, Isa worries.”

“I know,” Jay said hugging the older woman. He was glad that some people cared about him and loved him.


	12. Weird Day

After Jay ran out of math class Dick realized just how overbearing Harley and Selina were becoming. The rest of the day they watched him like hawks, barley letting him out of their sight. The next day was the exact same treatment.

“Seriously guys,” He said exasperatedly. “I’m just going to the bathroom.” 

Selina ignored his comment and kept on her tirade against Jay. “All I’m saying is someone who cares about you isn’t going to treat you right if he treats everyone else like crap.”

Dick got up, “Right, can we not talk about this anymore?!” Harley looked like she was about to say something, but held herself back. “Thanks!” Dick said, walking out of the library. 

He could hear Selina and Harley murmuring behind him. He was so sick of their mother hen act; they were going to suffocate him. Once out of sight of the classroom Dick changed his course. He knew Jay had shop right now and he was going to get his answers, whether his friends wanted him to or not.

The halls were fairly quiet except for the gym class that had climbed the lockers; their gym teacher was weird. Dick reveled in the few minutes without Harley and Selina, as much as he loved them they were just getting on his nerves.

It wasn’t hard to find Jay once he was in the shop class; it was a very open room. “Hey…” He said uncertainly.

Jay turned and looked at him in surprise. “Well well little robin egg, what’s up?” Jay continued to work on his project. “Wait-” He looked at Dick again. “Aren’t you not ‘suppose to talk to me ‘cuz your bitch squad will lynch me or somethin’?” Jay picked up the closest hammer and began to put his project together.

Dick watched him with interest, especially in the way his muscles flexed. “Harley and Selina are my friends, not my keepers.” He smiled at Jay.

“Well you could’ve fooled me Dickie-Bird,” Jay said with a laugh. “Those bitches got it in for me somethin’ fierce.” He laughed jadedly. “I dunno what they have against me. It wasn’t even really my fault. Jon was just havin’ fun the way he knows how.” 

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. “Looks like it’s time for history.” Jay said putting his project into one of the shop lockers. 

They walked out together. “What do you mean Jon was having fun?”

Jay was about to answer when they heard yelling from behind them. 

“YOU!” Selina screamed, hitting Jay with her backpack. Dick tried pulling her off, but once he got her away Harley took over.

Harley handed her bag to Pamela and punched Jay in from his spot on the ground. “WE” She punched him in the gut. “SAID” She aimed for his head. “STAY” She got him is the gut again. “AWAY!!” She kicked him in the balls.

Jay rolls around on the ground, moaning in pain. “Oh dear…” Dick whispered, still holding Selina back. Harvey had picked Harley up and was carrying her away, while Jonathan and Victor dragged Jay towards the nurse’s office.

Harley and Selina were brought to the principal’s office, so Dick didn’t see them for the rest of the day. He was kind of glad; if he’d seen them then he’d probably have said something he’d regret. 

Jay was back by gym class, the teacher had decided to give them another free block. Dick debated going over to talk to him. He sighed, gathering his courage. “You ah…” Jay looked up at him, his eye was swollen and turning slightly purple. “You alright?” Dick asked quietly. 

Jay laughed, lighting a cigarette. He offered one to Dick before taking his first drag. “I get the tar beat outta me by crazy people all the time bird boy, no worries.” He laughed again, but there was a pain in his eyes that Dick couldn’t decipher. 

“You’re sure?” Dick moved his hand closer to Jay’s. 

Jay turned to look at him, clearly amused. Dick smiled slightly at him. Jay threw the cigarette away from him. “I’m fine.” Jay whispered, “Better me than you any day.” 

“What?” Dick looked at him slightly confused.

Jay stood up, lighting another cigarette. “Never mind.” Jay turned back to Dick; “I’ll prove to your friends that I can be good for you, eventually.” 

Dick watched as Jay walked away, just before the bell rang. He laughed a little at how bold he’d been; he’d almost held Jay’s hand. He felt a little better knowing Jay didn’t blame him for what Selina and Harley did, and that he would be able to make up with his friends easily because of this.

All Dick knew was it had been a really weird day.


	13. My Heart Will Go On

Selina and Harley apologized to Dick when they came back from their suspensions two days later. “We’re sorry if we embarrassed you the other day.” Selina said as they walked towards their first class.

“Yeah, we didn’t mean to embarrass you. Although being carried away by Harvey was pretty embarrassing for me.” Harley said, rolling her eyes.

“Ms. Kyle,” The vice principal called for Selina from his doorway.

“I’ll see you guys later.” She said, walking over to the vice principal.

Harley and Dick waved goodbye to her as they continued to science. They took their usual seats and waited for their teacher to show up. Jay walked in a few minutes later, sitting with Jonathan. Dick was trying catch his eye, without Harley catching on but that was never going to work.

“What is going on in your head Dick?” Harley said, pulling Dick’s attention back to her. “What can you possibly see in him?” She grabbed his hands.

Dick looked over at Jay again. “I don’t know!” He said in frustration. “Ok?” He opened his textbook and tried ignoring the situation. He slammed the book. “What don’t you see in him?” He asked quietly.

Harley pretended to think about it before she said, “Love.” She stared at him, daring him to say anything against her.

“You know what,” Dick said throwing his hands up in frustration. “I’m done with this conversation.” He turned back to face the front of the class.

“Trouble in paradise?” Pamela asked in a singsong voice, as she took the seat next to Harley.

Pamela and Harley began to bicker and then banter. Dick tuned them out, at least until Selina showed up.

“No teacher?” She asked, flopping into the seat next to Dick.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Dick said shortly.

“What’s his problem?” Selina asked Harley.

“I tried to tell him that Jay could never love him.” Harley said in annoyance.

Dick decided to tune them out again, the bell couldn’t come quick enough. They had gym next, which meant that they got free time outside. He sat with Harley and Selina, silently at first but then they slid back into their normal banter, at least until someone hijacked the audio equipment for the field.

“Pretty Birdy!” Jay’s voice came over the laugh speaker. Everyone on the field turned to look at Jay, who was standing in the audio booth. “I can see you from way up heeeeere!” He said in a singsong voice.

Everyone turned to look at Dick. Some whispered behind their hands, others openly gawked, and some were doubled over in laughter, like Harvey and Jonathan. “Ohmygod,” Dick said, trying to make himself invisible. “Excuse me while I run for my life.” Harley grabbed his arm to stop him from running.

Selina laughed, “If you expect me to feel sorry for you I don’t. ‘Cause I warned you!” She looked slightly amused and slightly annoyed, Dick was afraid to say anything against her.

Dick watched as Jay slid down the speaker pole from the audio booth and into the stands. “I have a super special surprise for yooooou!” He sang, almost jokingly. “Come up to the roost with me before the fuzz gets up here!”

Jonathan was now rolling on the ground, Dick was almost positive that he had something to do with this. Harley was laughing now too. Dick had never been so embarrassed by anything.

“Let me go Harley.” He whispered, trying to tug his arm out of her grip.

“Hey bird boy, what d’ya think of the show?” Harvey called through his laughter. Jay had started singing, _“My Heart Will Go On”_ and dancing in the stands.

“Did you put him up to this?” Dick asked angrily.

“Maybe,” Jonathan choked out between fits of laughter. “Jay’ll do pretty much anything for two-hundred dollars.”

Dick went back to attempting to hide between Harley and Selina when Jay started to point at him. He was right; this was the most embarrassing day of his life. Dick just wanted to melt into the pavement or turn invisible so how.

“I’ll give Jay credit,” Harley whispered in Dick’s ear. “He’s funny.”


	14. Egg Babies

After the stunt Jay pulled during gym class he was brought into the principal’s office and the other students went on with their day. Dick didn’t see Jay again, until their home economics class.

The teacher was extraordinarily hung over by the time they got there, which meant early dismissal. The only reason they had to stay was they were being given an assignment. 

“Shut up!” The teacher said quietly, as the students muttered about what they did over their break. “You idiots are getting assigned a project.” She looked at a paper in front of her. “Something about babies and eggs.”

“Are we doing an egg baby project?” Louisa, some bitch Dick didn’t care about, asked.

“Sure, let’s go with that.” The teacher said, putting on her hangover sunglasses. “I have to pair you up though.” 

“Can we choose partners?” Harvey asked, leaning back in his seat.

“No,” The teacher said pulling out a carton of eggs. “Harvey you be with… I dunno… Pamela.” She waved a hand noncommittally at the red head before handing her an egg. 

Dick didn’t pay much attention to the pairs but he knew Louisa was with Leo, Talia with Bane, and Edward with Shiva. It wasn’t until his friends’ names were being called that he started paying attention. 

“Selina you’ll be paired with Victor.” The teacher held an egg out for one of them to take. Selina rolled her eyes before getting the little egg. 

“Jonathan you’ll be paired with Harleen.” The teacher held out another egg. 

Jonathan went up to grab it, asking, “Are we allowed to drug our partners if they scare us?” Harley smiled flirtatiously at him.

“I think it’s illegal.” The teacher whispered, “But throw some of that stuff my way.” 

Jonathan shrugged and handed Harley the egg. 

The teacher went back to pairing people up, Dick realized that he was the only one without a partner. “And Mr. Grayson…” The teacher looked around, slightly confused. “That leaves you with-“ She was cut off as Jay burst into the classroom.

“Hello!” He yelled, making her cringe. “Late! Sorry! What’d I miss?” He looked around at the people holding eggs.

“Him,” The teacher said, holding out their egg. 

Dick walked up and grabbed the egg. “We have egg babies.” He told Jay, showing him the egg in his hand.

“Cool,” Jay said with a smirk.

“Take care of them over the weekend, pretend they’re real. Also you have to present something on Friday.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Now get out.” 

The class left noisily, causing the teacher to moan pitifully, she needed to stop drinking heavily during the middle of the day.

“So how are we doing this?” Jay asked, falling into step with Dick. 

“We’ll take turns watching it, I’ll take it for the rest of the day and you have it tomorrow and so on.” Dick said, holding the egg gently. 

“Works for me.” Jay said, “You’re such a good mommy, too bad we’re divorced.” 

“What?” Dick asked him, genuinely confused

“Well if we’re discussing custody, we must be divorced.” Jay said with a laugh. “See you tomorrow, Eggy.” He jokingly patted the top of the egg before walking away.

Dick rolled his eyes, but let the other walk away. “I think I’m a single parent.” Selina said as she fell in line with Dick. 

“Apparently, we’re divorced.” Dick said, watching Jay walk away.

Harley dragged a reluctant Jonathan over to them. “This is gonna be fun, huh guys?” She looked so enthusiastic that Selina and Dick just smiled and nodded.

The next day didn’t come quickly enough, not with Harley talking about how hot she thought Jonathan was and Selina would bitch about Victor not taking any responsibility. He handed the egg to Jay during first period that day, not thinking about it until Wednesday.

“Here,” Jay handed him an egg in a little container with blankets; the egg even had eyes drawn on.

“Wow, it looks kind of like Harley’s.” Dick said in surprise.

“That’s because it’s her egg. I ate ours.” Jay said nonchalantly.

Dick took a minute to process before freaking out. “You did what?! And then you stole-?! Oh my god Jay, how do you even?!”

“Why are you being such a spaz again?” Jay asked, holding Dick shoulders to stabilize him. 

“Why am I-“ Dick cut himself off with an angry laugh. “Jay! You ate our egg baby!” 

Jay just shrugged, “I got us a new one didn’t I?” 

Dick looked at him, slightly horrified. “Yeah, the one you egg-napped from Harley’s locker!” He said angrily.

“Uh huh…” Jay shrugged again. “What’s your point?” Dick wordlessly gesticulated, unable to speak. Jay looked at him pityingly. “I think yer takin’ this egg mommy thing a little too seriously bird boy.” Jay said, walking away. “Keep it, don’t keep it; it doesn’t faze me.” He called over his shoulder. “See you Friday.”

Dick sighed, looking at the egg. He just wouldn’t tell Harley, not like she’d blame him though. He sighed in exasperation. Friday was going to be a weird day.


	15. The Anniversary is Sneaking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Jay chapter.

For Jay Friday came too quickly, this was one of those weeks he wanted to last forever. He didn’t want Monday to come, that was an anniversary he wasn’t ready to face. That didn’t stop Friday from coming.

Jay was sitting through presentations in home economics; he and Dick had presented first which meant he got to ignore most of the presentations. Harley was babbling about her egg.

“So in like…” She looked for the word, smiling at Jay. “Conclusion, even though I had to adopt a new egg baby I would say that the idea of raising babies and having a family seems like… really hard and stuff.” She smiled flirtatiously at Jay again, but he just put his head down.

“Jonathan and Harleen get an A+.” The teacher said, nodding at Jonathan. Jay knew they could’ve done nothing and still gotten that grade, especially since Jonathan was providing the teacher with drugs.

Jay tuned the rest of the presentations out completely. It kept creeping back into his mind, the anniversary. He wasn’t ready. He would never be ready. He’d have to admit that Jack had been dead for an entire year on Monday.

Throughout the day he texted with Rachel, making plans for Monday. She’d drive him and they’d spend some time at Jack’s plot. Then they go out and get dinner, maybe reminisce a little. It would be a lot like his birthday.

The day was too stressful for Jay; he was beginning to have problems again. He felt like he was being watched by everyone, he couldn’t breath for a while, his body felt too heavy to move and so much more. It felt like the year before was coming back to haunt him. The rest of the day passed in a haze of paranoia and anxiety.

Jay needed an outlet that night, somewhere to get away from his troubles. There was an underground club that served alcohol to minors that he frequented; he went there.

There weren’t too many Gotham High students; there were also charter and private high school students. Jay took a seat at his regular table, tying his hair back before ordering.

He didn’t even notice Talia until she opened her mouth. “People are talking Jay.” She said in her slight accent. “They say you’ve gone queer for a flying Grayson.” She smirked at him evilly.

“People also say you’re a two faced thunder cunt, but y’know Talia…” He paused to take a drink, staring at her. “I’ve never put much stock into gossip.”

Talia stopped deep in her tracks. Pamela had to try diverting the situation. “Sweetie, don’t make that face.” She said to Talia. “You talk shit to Jay and you know that’s all you’re gonna get back from him.” She twirled her red hair around her finger.

Talia ignored Pamela’s comment, getting in Jay’s face. “At least my boyfriend won’t get killed by my underlings.”

Jay snapped, “What did you say?!” He roared, standing up so that he was taller than Talia.

“You heard me.” She said darkly, tauntingly. “Poor little Jack Dawes.” She faked a pout.

Jay lost all of his self-control in that moment. He threw a punch at Talia, one that never reached her because Bane took him down. The fight wasn’t long and drawn out, it was quick, bloody and efficient. The entire club was watching, until they got kicked out.

“I hope you don’t die.” Talia said sarcastically, as she and Pamela struggled to get Bane into the car.

Jay flipped her off before walking away. He made it to the high school fields before collapsing; they were closer to the club than his apartment anyway.

He didn’t know who to call for help, Naomi would be frantic, Rachel was no good under pressure and his mom was at work. It dawned on him that he had Dick’s number.

He typed out a quick message. _Little Robin… Please come to the track field. ASAP Need help. –J_

He had to wait after that. Jay was actually a little surprised when Dick showed up ten minutes later, but not completely. At least someone would help him.

“Help me,” Jay whispered across the field at Dick. “I need your help.”


	16. Listen to the Nurses

Dick rolled over, groping blindly for his phone. It was 2:30 in the morning, he was going to kill Harley if she was texting him about some hot boy she’d dreamt about again.

Dick looked at the text; it was from a private number. _Little Robin… Please come to track field. ASAP Need help. –J_

Dick shot out of bed in surprise, Jay was in trouble and he needed him. He threw on a pair of pants and a sweatshirt before running out his door. If Harley and Selina were here he’d never be able to explain why he was doing this, but it just felt right.

As he got outside he noticed a familiar truck

Dick pulled in the nearest parking spot, running over to the track field. In the dim light from the street Dick could make out a figure sitting against the bleachers. “Help me,” Jay whispered. “I need your help.”

Dick walked cautiously toward Jay, he realized that he was bleeding and bruised. “What the hell happened to you?” He asked, kneeling in front of the other boy. Dick brushed Jay’s blood matted hair out of his face, trying to take in all the wounds.

“…Stuff.” Jay said with a dazed smile.

“Stuff huh?” Dick realized that he couldn’t take care of this on his own. Jay needed to go to the hospital. “So why did you call me?” He asked, standing up.

Jay looked up at him, his eyes shifting in and out of focus. “‘Cause I knew you’d come.” Jay said seriously.

Dick nodded at him, “We have to take you to the hospital. Can you stand?”

Jay needed some help walking to the car, but he was able to support most of his weight. Dick got him into the passenger seat before driving them to the nearest hospital. It was a little more difficult of a drive because he had to keep Jay awake, especially since there was a high probability of a concussion.

Jay had a harder time getting into the emergency room; Dick had to help him along more. Once they made it in the nurses were surrounding them, sitting Jay in a wheelchair and talking to him gently.

A young, blond nurse broke away to talk to Dick. “Hi, I’m Nurse Teri.” She introduced herself, leading Dick towards the room that they took Jay into. “How did Jay get like this?”

“I don’t know,” Dick said truthfully. “He just called me and asked me to come help him.”

The nurse nodded, “Anything else.”

“Um…” Dick tried to think of anything he’d noticed. “He seems kind of confused and his eyes kept going in and out of focus.”

“Alright, thank you.” She said walked out of the room, just as an older nurse ran in.

“What did you do now Joseph?” She said, taking his hand as the other nurse cleaned him up. She turned her attention to the nurses examining her son, “What’s wrong?”

“It looks like your boy needs some stitches and he has a concussion.” One of the older nurses said gently. “Why don’t you sit down Isa?” She motioned to the seats next to Dick.

She seemed reluctant to leave Jay, but did as she was told. Dick stole a glance at her before looking back at his hands.

“Who are you?” Isa asked Dick

“I go to school with Jay.” Dick said, fidgeting slightly under her accusatory gaze. “He texted me that he needed help.”

Isa slumped down in her seat. “He’s so stubborn.” She whispered as the doctor can in and started putting in stitches. “He’ll be here for a while if you want to leave.” She said to Dick, looking resigned.

They sat in silence as the doctor and nurses stitched up Jay, bandaging any other wounds. After they were finished with Jay the doctor came over and talked to his mother. “He’ll be fine,” He paused. “But he seems to have a concussion and of course several sets stitches. He’s had worse, but I would suggest he takes it easy.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Isa smiled at him tiredly. “I’m gonna send him home, if that’s okay?” She looked at him questioningly.

The Doctor sighed, “I know your shift isn’t over yet and I’d rather someone stay with him, but I know how stubborn that boy is.” He thought about it a moment before conceding. “Yeah, he can go. As long as someone else drives him.” He said sternly.

“Of course,” Isa said brightly. She turned to look at Dick, hopefully. “Could you drive him home, you could even stay the night if you want to.”

“Sure,” Dick said, watching Jay try to get up against the nurses orders.

“Thank you.” She said, taking his hands. “Jay has my cellphone number if you need anything. Thank you.” She hugged him quickly. Dick heard he mutter something about being like Jack as she kissed her son. “I’ve got work, but I’ll be home by the afternoon. Stay out of trouble.” She hugged Dick again as she walked out. “Thank you.” She called over her shoulder.

The older nurse helped Dick get Jay into the car and on their way; she made sure that Dick had the right address as well. The drive started quietly but Jay started to tell Dick about what happened, the concussion was making him chatty. “I may have called Talia some bad things.”

“Like what?” Dick prodded.

Jay laughed darkly. “I called her a two faced thunder cunt. She didn’t like that. I don’t think Bane did either.”

Dick looked at Jay in shock before quickly turning back to the road. “You didn’t actually say that to her, did you?”

Jay laughed again, swaying slightly. “I have a tendency to say and do things long before the consequences sink in Bird Boy.”

“You should change that.” Dick said pulling into the parking lot of the apartment building.

Jay didn’t answer, he just tried to get out of the car. Dick ran over to his side and helped him out. It was a bit of a struggle to get to the apartment, but the managed. Jay handed Dick the keys when he realized that he couldn’t get the keys into the lock.

Dick helped Jay lay down on the couch. He got a peek around the apartment before he heard Jay mumbling something.

“Not my little blue jay.” Jay mumbled over and over again. Dick realized he was asleep and threw a blanket over his legs before settling in to watch over the other. He would never be able to justify what he was doing to Selina or Harley, but he knew he needed to stay.

“You took him, leave my robin.” Jay mumbled, but Dick didn’t hear him, he’d fallen asleep too.


	17. I'll Protect You Now (Suicide Attempt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If suicide or cutting are triggering or uncomfortable for you then I suggest skipping this chapter. Thanks. 
> 
> Jay chapter.

The day after his fight with Bane, Jay woke up with a splitting headache. He vaguely remembered the night before, Dick was there and he was at the hospital for a little while. 

It took Jay a few minutes to get a feel for his surroundings. He was in his living room on the couch, someone was lying next to him and his mother was in the kitchen. He looked at his side to see Dick.

“I put him on the couch.” Jay looked at his mother. She smiled at him sweetly, kissing his forehead. “I’m glad you feel a little better. He’s kind of like Jack.” Jay froze up. “I know talking about it makes you uncomfortable, but your therapist suggested talking about it.” She sighed, changing the subject. “Tell him to spend the weekend if you want. I’m going to go get some sleep.” She kissed his head and left the room.

“Thanks mom,” Jay whispered as she walked away. She lifted her hand in acknowledgement.

Jay looked for the nearest clock. He could see that it was about 3:00 in the afternoon, he’d sleep for about nine hours, since they’d gotten back around 6:00 in the morning. Dick fidgeted against his side and pulled Jay’s focus back toward him.

“Morning, or whatever.” Dick said groggily. He looked at Jay in confusion. “How did I get up here?”

“My mom,” Jay said, brushing the hair out of Dick’s eyes. “Why’d you stay?” 

Dick sighed, holding his hand up. Jay began to gently play with his fingers, until he just laced them together. “‘Cuz I knew you’d want me to…” Dick said looking at their interlocked fingers.

Jay kissed the back of Dick’s hand. “Thanks,” He said quietly.

The rest of the weekend was spent pretty much the same way. Dick and Jay curled up together on the couch, not get up for much other than food and bathroom needs. They watched movies and television, talked, or just sat in silence. 

Monday came too quickly for Jay. It had been nice to spend the weekend with Dick, but this was a bad day. It was the day he lost Jack, his mother understood and was okay with him skipping school. 

Dick didn’t know that though. “Jay? You up?” He asked, walking by the other boy. “I’m gonna head to school now…” He threw on his jacket. “You comin’?” He asked running his fingers through Jay’s hair soothingly, careful of the bruises.

“Mmm hmm,” Jay mumbled incoherently. His brain kept replaying last year on a loop.

“Jay…?” Dick broke him out of his memories briefly. “School…” Jay turned to look at him. “Y’know that thing that happens every weekday? You comin’ or not?” 

“Not…” Jay said, turning away from Dick again.

“Alright, I’ll see you later then, take care of yourself.” Dick said walking out of the apartment, leaving Jay alone.

Alone with his thoughts, that wasn’t good for Jay. His memories came back to take over again. The longer he sat the louder the screams got, the more blood he could see, and the less he could do. His heart began to beat faster and breathing became hard. He convinced himself it was going to happen again.

“Not to my robin too.” He muttered, moving towards the kitchen. If he wasn’t around nobody can hurt Dick too. He could protect him the way he should have protected Jack. His thoughts were getting more suicidal. 

The phone rang shrilly, causing him to jump. He ignored it, grabbing on of the knives instead. No one would care that he was gone. His mother would throw herself even more into her work, no one at school liked him, the Dawes family would be rid of the reason their son had died and Dick would be safe.

Jay sat in the kitchen, knife in hand, for several minutes. The first cut hurt, but he knew it was for a good reason. The next few cuts didn’t hurt nearly as much as the first. 

The world began to swim as he heard a banging at the door. “JAY!!” Rachel screamed, pounding on the door. She unlocked it with her spare key. 

Rachel screaming was the last thing Jay saw as he slipped into unconsciousness. All he though was now Dick will be safe and maybe I’ll see Jack again.


	18. Who is Jack Dawes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of someone being beat to death and someone attempting suicide.

Dick stepped out of his car; most of his friends were around. They seemed to be talking about something that happened over the weekend. 

“Shut up!” Harley said, stomping her feet in annoyance. “That is so beyond true!” 

“Oh come on Harl!” Pamela said, as she was thrown over Harvey’s shoulder.

“She has a point Quinnie” Harvey said, pretending to try and kiss Pamela. “Pammie here is a born loud mouth and she don’t spill unless the goods are…” He looked for the right word. “Good.”

Pamela pushed at Harvey’s shoulders. “Shut up Harvey.” She began fidgeting more. “And put me down.” She whined.

“Well, I for one refuse to believe any of it until I see it for myself.” Selina said, her back to Dick.

“You’re only saying that ‘cuz yer still hung up on Wayne ditching you last Friday.” Harvey said, putting Pamela back on her feet.

“You’re still trying to make it with Bruce?” Harley said with a laugh. “Talk about desperate!” 

“First off, Bruce did not “ditch” me,” Selina glared at Harvey. “And if anyone’s desperate its Jay for thinking Dick would ever be with him after what happened to Jack Dawes.”

Dick found this was the right time to jump into the conversation. “Who’s Jack Dawes?” He asked, coming to stand next to Selina.

The group stopped talking when they noticed Dick. “Hi sweetheart, how was your weekend?” Harley said, trying to change the subject.

“Quiet.” Dick said, “Who’s Jack Dawes?” He’d heard Jay say the name Jack, so had his mother, and Jay was friends with some girl named Rachel Dawes.

“Nobody, just that boy who was killed.” Harley started walking into the school nodding at Selina and Pamela to follow her. “Come on class will start soon.” 

Harvey fell into step with Dick. “You really want to know about Dawes?” 

“Yeah,” Dick said exasperatedly.

“Follow me, Jonathan knows the most. He lives near the family.” Harvey said leading Dick into the chemistry room.

Jonathan turned from his experiment to look at Dick and Harvey. “What’s up?” His question was directed at Harvey. 

“He wants to know about Jack Dawes.” Harvey said, leaning against the nearest table.

“Selina told me a little about him once, but they won’t tell me anymore.” Dick added.

“What’d you hear from Selina?” Jonathan asked, pulling off his safety goggles.

“About the Dawes kid?” Dick looked confused, but Harvey urged him on. “All anyone will tell me is that he was killed and Jay was possibly there… or something.” 

“There?” Jonathan laughed darkly. “Jay’s the reason that kid got his brains painted all over the streets of Gotham, exactly a year ago actually.” Jonathan said, looking at the calendar

Harvey rolled his eyes, jumping in. “That’s all just speculation. No one really knows what Jay was doing there when they found the Dawes kid.”

“That still doesn’t tell me shit Harvey!” Dick was getting frustrated. The bell rang signaling first period was about to start, but he didn’t care. “What actually happened to him?!”

Jonathan slammed his hands down on the desk. “No one actually knows! Jack Dawes was gay and he was beaten to death, by Jay’s crew!” Jonathan paused looking down at his hands. “The witness who called the cops didn’t see Jay beating the kid, but he was found at the scene holding the kid’s bloody body.”

Dick was speechless for a minute, before finding his voice again. “So, maybe he was trying to stop the murder?” He was grasping at straws. “Maybe Jack was his friend?”

Jonathan looked at him pityingly. “No…” Jonathan paused, “Jay was mumbling about having never met the kid before.”

Harvey took pity on Dick and said, “But we don’t know everything. Only Jay does and he’ll never talk about it. He won’t even talk about where he went.” 

“Oh yeah.” Jonathan said, remembering something else. “After it happened, Jay disappeared until the start of this school year. No one knows where he went, he just vanished.”

“What about Rachel Dawes?” Dick asked, remembering the girl from Thanksgiving.

“What about her?” Jonathan looked confused. “She is… well was Jack’s older sister.”

“Well, Jay spent Thanksgiving with her and her mother. I saw them in a restaurant together, he called them Rachel and Mrs. Dawes.” Dick was getting so confused, things weren’t adding up.

“That’s weird.” Harvey said, standing up.

Dick’s phone went of, taking the three boy’s attention off of their discussion. “Hello.” Dick answered the private number.

“Dick?” Isa asked, she sounded like she’d been crying. 

“Mrs. Kerr?” Dick looked at Jonathan and Harvey in confusion. “Do you need something?”

“Jay tried to kill himself again.” She said, breaking down into sobs. 

“What?” Dick heard the phone changing hands.

“Dick? Hi, this is Rachel Dawes.” Rachel said, “Isa just wanted to let you know that right now Jay’s in the ICU at Gotham Medical. She said you deserved to know after spending the weekend with Joey.”

“Joey?” Dick said in confusion.

“Right, you call him Jay.” Rachel said, “We just wanted you to know. Isa says you can visit if you want.” Somebody began talking on Rachel’s end of the phone. “I’ve got to go sweetheart. I’m sorry this was such bad news, so early in the morning.” Rachel hung up.

“What happened?” Harvey asked, looking at Dick.

Dick was in shock; he could feel his eyes watering. He didn’t want to believe it. “Jay attempted suicide. He’s in the ICU.” He whispered, losing his balance and tipping over. Harvey caught him and looked at an equally shocked Jonathan. Dick felt so numb being held between Harvey and Jonathan, as the bell rang signaling second period.


	19. Why?

"Do you have car keys?” Harvey asked, still supporting Dick’s weight. Dick nodded numbly. “Alright, I’m gonna take them and drive you to the hospital, ‘cause Pammie has my keys. Okay?” Harvey was speaking slowly and calmly, something his face did not portray. 

“I’ll tell Pammie, Harley and Selina where you guys have gone.” Jonathan said, turning off his Bunsen burner. 

“Thanks Jonny.” Harvey said, leading Dick out of the chemistry class and the school.

“He tried to kill himself.” Dick whispered, still dazed. He climbed into the passenger seat, handing Harvey the keys.

“I know, I know what suicide is.” Harvey was starting to get a little freaked out, what would cause someone like Jay to try committing suicide. He threw the car into gear and sped towards the hospital.

One they were at the hospital Dick bolted out of the car, Harvey wasn’t far behind him. The young nurse from the other night, Teri, saw them.

“Dick, was it?” She asked him, he nodded franticly. “It’s okay, he should be fine. There was just a lot of blood loss and his body went into shock. They have him in the ICU as precaution.” She didn’t tell him that he was also there because he was so unresponsive. 

She pointed out the way for them to get there and let them go with a sympathetic smile. They followed her instructions and were led to a hallway, with spread-out rooms, and couches in front of each room. Dick saw the girl from Thanksgiving sitting on the furthest couch, crying.

Dick and Harvey walked over to her. “I’m sorry to bother you, but are you Rachel?” Dick asked shakily.

The older girl’s head shot up in surprise. She dapped at her eyes and stood up. “Yes, are you Dick?”

“Yeah,” Dick said nodding slightly. “This is Harvey, he drove me.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Rachel said meekly.

“You too.” Harvey ran a hand through his hair. “So what happened? Is he okay?” 

Rachel looked through the window into the room; her mother and Isa were both holding one of Jay’s hands. “I don’t know. The doctors are worried that he’s not responding, he’s pretty much comatose at the moment.” Rachel paused, sitting down again. She slammed her fists on the couch. “I knew he shouldn’t have been left alone today. I should have gone over sooner.” 

“What are you talking about?” Harvey took the spot next to her, trying to offer comfort.

“Joey- Jay” She corrected herself. “He had such a hard time dealing with Jack’s murder. I mean… I can’t imagine watching your boyfriend being…” She paused trying not to sob. “Being beat to death, while you watch and can’t do anything about it.” She broke down.

Harvey and Dick looked at each other in surprise; Jack had been Jay’s boyfriend. The door to Jay’s room opened and Isa walked out with Rachel’s mother. “Dick, you came sweetheart.” Isa hugged him tightly, tears still falling down her cheeks. “Do you want to see him? You can come next.” She said to Harvey. “They don’t want more than two in the room at a time for now.” 

Dick followed her into the room. Jay was hooked up to all kinds of machines, his skin was so pale it was nearly translucent and bandages were bound tightly around his wrists.

“He did it again.” Isa said softly

“What?” Dick asked, more interested in looking at Jay.

“After Jack died he tried to kill himself for the first time. Said the world would be safer without him. It landed him in a psych ward under constant observation thru July.” Isa wiped at her eyes again. “I’m afraid he might never wake up. I don’t want to lose my baby this way.” 

Dick didn’t know what to say. One of nurse came in through the door to the nurse’s station and brought Isa in there. Dick sat with Jay, holding his hand and pushing his hair out of his eye.

“You need to wake up.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Jay’s hand. “I know you may not want to and it may seem like a scary idea, but you have to. So many people would miss you.” 

Dick couldn’t stand to look at Jay’s lifeless form any longer; he stepped back into the waiting area. Rachel brought Harvey in, while he sat with her mother.

“I’m Naomi Dawes.” She said politely, her cheeks still tearstained. “You must be the other boy, the one he keeps going to Jack for advice about.”

Dick looked at her curiously. “Richard Grayson, you call me Dick.” He said softly. “You were Jack’s mom?”

“Am sweetheart, I am Jack’s mom. I will be his mother until the day I die.” She said sadly. “It would be horrible to lose them both on the same day.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I suppose you’ve heard about our family.”

“Only a little.” Dick said truthfully.

“Well, it’s not a pretty story. It started out nice Jack and Joey met the summer before high school. They tried to keep their relationship quiet, but Jay’s old gang found out. They didn’t like their leader being with another guy. So they killed my son and forced Joey to watch helplessly.” Tears were streaming down Naomi’s cheeks. “The three boys who killed my son were going to be let off, because the court didn’t care and their parents had money. So my husband killed them. He’s in jail now.” Naomi wiped at her eyes and nose. “I’ve lost them, I’m afraid to lose Joey too.”

She pulled Dick into a hug. “I wish I could go back and save them all.” She whispered in his ear, somehow Dick knew that she meant his parents too. 

Naomi let go as Rachel and Harvey walked back out. “The doctors are really worried, Mom.” Rachel said, breaking down in her mother’s arm.

“I’m actually scared for him.” Harvey whispered to Dick. “You should have seen the looks on their faces as they talked to his mom.” 

Dick finally felt himself slip. A boy he’d only begun to know, yet somehow was falling in love with, was possibly dying. He couldn’t help it. As he cried he felt Harvey wrap an arm around him comfortingly. Dick couldn’t understand why everything he loved seemed to die.


	20. Jack and Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay chapter, in his coma thoughts. I put the entire part in the coma dream in italics, which is why most of the chapter is in italics.

_“Joey sweetheart, wake up.” Jack was smiling at him as he opened his eyes. “You were a bad boy again.” He pouted at Jay._

_“What d’ya mean?” Jay asked groggily._

_“Suicide.” Jack said bluntly, offering him a cigarette. “It’s not that I don’t miss you, it’s just you’re not supposed to end your own life.”_

_“I was just protecting…” Jay stopped himself._

_Jack laughed, “It’s okay, I don’t mind that you’re moving on.”_

_“I was just trying to protect Dick.” Jay took Jack’s hands in his own. “I don’t want what happened to you to happen again.”_

_Jack kissed him one the forehead. “That was a one time thing babe, and my dad killed those guys anyway.”_

_“But that doesn’t stop old enemies from coming back or new ones from being made. He’s better off without me.” Jay kissed Jack._

_For a few moments all they did was kiss, reacquaint themselves with their mouths. They allowed themselves to get lost in the moment, the sensation, the act of being together again._

_Jack broke the kiss before it could become anything else. “We’re not done talking yet.” He said reluctantly._

_Jay sighed, “What haven’t you said?”_

_“We haven’t talked about the people it would hurt if you died.” Jack caressed his cheek._

_“My mom would get over it.” Jay said, pulling back slightly. He didn’t like thinking about all the people who wouldn’t miss him._

_“What about my mom and my sister?” Jack asked seriously. “You would be dying the same day I did.” He gestured between the two of them. “They’d have lost two people on the same day, three if you count that as the day my dad decided to kill my killers.”_

_Jay thought about it for a few moments. “I’m sure that they’d forget about me. I was just your boyfriend, for less than a year.”_

_Jack shook his head wearily. “But you became so much more to them. You spend holidays together and birthdays and other important events.”_

_Jay was unwavering in his thoughts that they wouldn’t care. “Fine, what about your mother?” Jack asked_

_“She’d move on, throw herself into her work. Just like she did after dad died.” Jay said bitterly._

_“Maybe she would throw herself into her work, but it would probably be so she wouldn’t think about the child she just lost. Wouldn’t she be working herself to death?” Jack looked at Jay wisely._

_“I guess it could be that.” Jay started to feel his thoughts waver. “But she’d be the only one.” He countered._

_“Really?” Jack looked at him, as if waiting for an answer. Jay just shrugged, Jack rolled his eyes but he didn’t seem annoyed. “What about your friends?”_

_“What friends?” Jay laughed._

_“The ones who've come to see you in the hospital.” Jack showed him the waiting room outside his hospital room. Jay could see Dick and Harley crying on Selina’s shoulders, Pamela was holding onto Harvey like a lifeline and Jonathan was sitting looking at his feet. “You been in a coma for a couple days now.”_

_Jay looked surprised. “Why are we just talking now then?” He asked accusingly._

_“We’ve been together for the couple days. You just didn’t wake up.” Jack said._

_“What do you mean?” Jay asked._

_“It means your mind was in the in-between of waking or not, so how you chose not. That brought your spirit to the place between life and death.” Jack explained._

_“And you want me to go back.” Jay said accusingly._

_“To be honest,” Jack paused, as if waiting for someone to stop him. “I want you to stay with me. But I can’t be that selfish, I have to let you go. You should get a chance to move on.” Jack showed him lying in a hospital bed connected to so many tubes, but Dick was sitting next to him, talking to him._

_“I should go back?” Jay looked to Jack for advice._

_“Yeah,” Jack said, his voice heavy with tears._

_“Can we stay together one more night?” Jay kissed away Jack’s tears._

_“Yeah,” Jack whispered with a watery smile._

_That last night was their most passionate. They spent as much time touching each other as they could, kissing everywhere, just being together._

_“When you fall asleep you’ll go back to your body.” Jack said, tears starting once again._

_Jay could feel tears in his eyes as well. “I miss you.” He whispered, kissing Jack one more time. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Jack whispered, as he fell asleep._

When Jay woke it was in a too bright hospital room with beeping machines and to many tubes coming out of him. He brought his hand up and wiped at the tears that had somehow fallen here too.

“He’s awake.” Jay heard a familiar voice call into the hallway. Dick walked back over to his side and took his hand. “I’m glad you woke up.”

Jay nodded at him slightly, tubes and wires allowing. Maybe it would be better this time; maybe things would work out the way they should.


	21. Welcome to Smallville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay Chapter  
> I'm going to change up a ton of Smallville canon to fit my needs, but the show is where I'm drawing inspiration from (a bit) for the Clark, Lex and Martha characters.

“You’re mother’s here Mr. Kerr” One of the nicer nurses from the psych ward came into his room, knocking softly. Jay stood up on unstable feet. The nurse reached out and helped steady him. “You need to eat more sweetheart.”

Jay grumbled, trying to get his bearings. He’d been trapped in this psych ward for the last four weeks, being treated for depression and suicidal tendencies. They always made him stay longer than most other patients, they thought he was more dangerous or something.

“Joey,” His mother walked in, smiling slightly. “I’m so glad you can come home.” She hugged him gently and he hugged her back.

“Me too Mom.” His voice was hoarse from disuse. He never really talked when he was in the psych ward, except when he had to.

She handed him a bag with some street clothes to change into. He gratefully accepted it and ducked into his small bathroom to change. As he pulled his sleeves over his scars, he’s grateful that his mother brought him a long sleeve shirt.

“Ready?” His mother asked, as he steps out of the bathroom. She was just as eager to get him out of here, as he was eager to get out. At least this stay was shorter than his previous one.

“Yeah,” Jay said, walking unsteadily towards his mother. Like the nurse had said, he hadn’t eaten well enough, just enough to avoid being placed on a feeding tube again. They walked out of the ward and into the parking lot.

“It’s good to see you.” Rachel pulled Jay into a gentle hug. She’d driven his mother to pick him up; they didn’t have a car. “I hate that only family is allowed to visit.” She kissed his temple in a sisterly way.

“Miss you too.” He said tiredly.

Rachel looked him over quickly. “They didn’t feed you enough.”

“It was enough to keep me off the tube.” Jay said bitterly, sliding in the backseat.

Rachel and his mother stayed outside, talking about him no doubt. He knew that he was a burden, and these stays in the psych ward only proved it. Jay tried to look more alive when they slid into the front of the car.

Rachel started the car and began driving the familiar path towards the apartment. At first the ride was silence, but Rachel broke it. “Joey, your mother and I were talking.” In the rearview mirror he could see tears forming in Rachel’s eyes and falling from his mother’s.

“Yeah?” He asked, unsure what had them both so upset.

“Well, we thought that you might want to get away for…” She pulled the car into the parking lot of the pharmacy. “You might want to get out of Gotham for awhile.” His mother was sobbing. “We-” She cut herself off.

“We’re afraid to lose you.” His mother choked out, taking a tissue out of her purse.

Rachel dabbed at her eye with her sleeves. “We don’t want to lose you. We love you too much.” She paused, trying to catch her breath. “If you want… if you want, I’m gonna lend you my car and you can go anywhere.”

“I’d like that.” Jay realized that he’d have a chance to clear his head, to figure everything out.

His mother started to sob harder and Rachel’s lip quivered. “It scares us to let you be one your own, but we understand.” His mother blew her nose loudly. “There are a few conditions.”

“Of course,” Jay knew there would be rules.

“You have to take your medications.” Isa said through her tears.

“And you have to promise that you will come back, you have to bring my car back.” Rachel said, hoping that the car would insure his return.

“Tell us where you are at least once a day.” Isa added

“I will.” Jay mumbled. He needed to get out of Gotham for a while.

“Alright, there’s a bag in the trunk. There are enough clothes for a week and a half. Here’s a gas card, a credit card and my keys.” Rachel handed him the items.

“How are you guys getting home?” Jay asked, a little confused.

“My mom’s over there.” She pointed towards Naomi’s car. Jay could see her dabbing at her eyes as well.

The goodbyes were tearful and full of hugs. His mother and Naomi must have gotten about a hundred all together. He promised to call them all that night.

Once Jay was on the road, on his own, he let his mind wander to thoughts of Jack, something that was happening far too frequently.

He drove for several days. He wasn’t going anywhere in particular, just driving. He dreamt of Jack one night.

_Jack was in his arms, smiling at him. “Why did you have to die?” Jay asked the question that he always asks._

_Usually Jack would change the subject, but he didn’t. “Everyone has to die someday.” He turned in Jay’s arms, so that their foreheads were touching._

_“I wish it had been me.” Jay leaned down and kissed him. “Everyday I wish it had been me instead.”_

_Jack kissed him back. “We can’t change the past though.” He kissed him again. “You need to let go.” He runs his fingers along the scars on Jay’s forearms. Jay was confused the scars were usually absent in his dreams._

_“I’ll always love you.” Jay said, kissing Jack deeply._

_“But you have enough room in your heart to move on. I don’t have to be your only love.” Jack threaded his fingers into Jay’s hair. “You’re sixteen, you still have time. Stop blaming yourself. You don’t need to suffer for what happened to me, what happened to you that day was suffering enough.” He kissed Jay one last time. “It’s okay to move on, I won’t resent you.”_

Jay woke up the next morning in tears, but feeling strangely better. He left right away and speed through innumerable towns and cities, miraculously avoid all police. When he made it to a town with lots of cornfields his luck ran out, his car stopped.

Jay checked the fuel, but it wasn’t empty yet. He got out to check under the hood, to see that the engine was steaming. The car had overheated. Jay rolled his eyes, he was stuck in the middle of nowhere without a car.

It seemed that way but pretty soon a truck drove by. “Car troubles.” The man in the car asked.

“Yeah, it overheated.” Jay said, motioning towards the engine.

“I can see that. Do you need a lift into town?” The man asked.

“I actually have no idea where I am.” Jay said

“You’re in Smallville.” The man said with a smile. “I’m Clark.” He extended his hand out the window. “Clark Kent.”

“Jay Kerr,” Jay said, politely shaking the man’s hand.

“Come on I’ll drive you into town so you can get a tow.” Clark said, nodding to the passenger seat. “I won’t bite, I promise.” He joked.

Jay smiled and got into the passenger seat. The ride was filled with Clark’s idle chatter and a few questions. “So, how old are you?” Clark asked

“Sixteen,” Jay said, looking out the windows.

“Only a year younger than me.” Clark said with a laugh.

“You’re seventeen?” Clark looked older than seventeen to Jay.

Clark laughed good naturedly, “I know, I’m always being told how much older I look.” Jay nodded. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“Is there a hotel or motel around?” Jay asked

“Yeah, but it’s full for a farming convention.” Clark said sheepishly

“Really?” Jay said

“Yeah, but you can come to my house. I don’t think Ma will mind.” Clark looked so enthusiastic that Jay couldn’t resist.

“Alright, after we get my car towed.” He added.

“Of course.” Clark said seriously

Jay didn’t know what he was getting himself into, but if he was stuck here then he could at least try to enjoy it. Maybe it would get his mind off of Jack; it could be a healing experience. Jay thought he once heard that fresh air could do a person good, maybe it wouldn’t be all-bad.


	22. Zatanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note on ages in this fanfiction just in case it's unclear or not mentioned:  
> Dick, Jay, Selina, Harley, Pamela, Jonathan, Ozzy, Victor and Harvey - 16  
> Clark - 17  
> Zatana, Helena, Barbara - 18   
> Rachel, Bruce - 19  
> Lex - 22

“Alright.” Dick walked into the school, talking on his phone. “Thanks for letting me know, Rachel.” He nodded at the others who were gathered in there usually meeting spot. “I’ll let them know. Thanks again, see you next week.” 

“What’d Rachel call ‘bout?” Jonathan asked, shoving his books into his bag.

“Jay won’t be back for the rest of the year.” Dick slipped his phone in his pocket. “He’s gonna take some time away from Gotham. Clear his mind.”

“Is he going alone?” Harley asked

Dick nodded, “They thought it would be better for him, but he has to call them everyday or they’ll GPS track the car.”

The group quieted, each lost in their own thoughts about the other boy. They’d come to care about him, no matter what they tried to say.

They were pulled out of their thoughts by a group of three senior girls. Dick sighed; these were the most popular girls in school. Barbara Gordon winked at him, while Zatanna Zatara talked loudly to her and Helena Bertinelli.

“Yeah, isn’t it amazing, Bruce Wayne’s taking me to his charity ball.” Zatanna said loudly, looking at Selina smugly. “Oh, Selina didn’t see you there.”

“Zatanna” Selina said curtly.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about Bruce and I.” She faked a pout. “And to think you had such a crush on him. Oh well, looks like he wanted someone more mature.” Zatanna and her friends walked laughing.

Selina looked close to tears. Harley grabbed her hands. “She’s a bitch Lina, just ignore her.” Harley glared at the senior trios backs. “So what Wayne’s taking her to the dance! She’s just trying to mess with your head.” Harley tapped her forehead with Selina’s.

It didn’t help much Selina was still close to tears. “It’s not her okay! It’s me!” She dissolved into tears as the first bell rang. She slid down the wall, Harley following her. “Why doesn’t Bruce like me? I mean I’m smart and hygienic and not a mean person and-”

Jonathan cut off her rant. “Bruce Wayne’s a total head case! Why do you even care what he thinks?” 

“He saw his parents get murdered Jonathan.” Victor said, rolling his eyes. “That’d make anyone a little cracked.”

Ozzy laughed, pulling out a cigarette. “Well Grayson’s normal!” He lit the cigarette, taking a drag. “And didn’t he see his parents die?”

Harvey’s head popped up. “Yeah!” He started bouncing around. “While they were doing like a triple backflip or something?” He screamed, a little erratically.

“HARVEY!!” Pamela yelled, shocked that he would say something like that.

Dick looked at them dully. “Remind me why I hang out with you people again?” Selina laughed through her tears.

“And what about Jay, he lost his nut after that boyfriend of his died in front of him.” Harvey said, getting slightly agitated. Dick and the others stared at him in confusion, unsure why he was saying something so cruel.

“Oh my God Harvey! That’s all kinds of inappropriate!” Pamela said angrily. 

“Harvey, did you take something this morning?” Jonathan asked, stepping cautiously towards his friend.

“Yeah, some aspirin or something. I know I should have asked but I didn’t think you’d mind.” Harvey was speaking extremely quickly.

“Fuck!” Jonathan began to dig through his bag quickly. “What color was the pill?” Harvey didn’t answer, “Harvey what color was it?!” 

“Blue… I think…” Harvey said uncertainly. Jonathan’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“What did he take Jonny?” Harley asked, handing Selina a tissue.

“Just a recreational drug, nothing I haven’t tested before.” He said, popping a couple white pills. Harley gave him a dirty look. “This is actually my anxiety medication, thank you very much.” He said reproachfully. 

“Will he be okay?” Pamela asked, holding Harvey’s shirt down as he tried to pull it off.

“It’ll wear off in a few hours.” Jonathan said, taking the water Dick offered him, “He’ll just feel kinda hungover.”

“That’s a relief.” Pamela said, still trying to keep Harvey fully clothed.

“Go to the dance with me Pammie.” Harvey whispered into Pamela’s cheek. “It’ll be fun. Our last huzzah as sophomores.” He started to sway with her. “Sophomores is a weird word.”

“Is he serious about the dance?” Pamela asked Jonathan, who was the closest with Harvey.

“He’s been wanting to ask you all week.” Jonathan said with a smile. “He’s right thought we should all go, to celebrate the end of our sophomore year. What do you guys think?”

Everyone seemed in agreement, except Selina that is. “I don’t want to. Bruce’ll be there and I’ll look like a loser without a date.” She said darkly.

“Go with me then.” Jonathan said, blushing. 

Selina looked at him, shocked. She blushed when she realized he was being serious. “Really?” She asked

“Of course.” Jonathan looked at her, still blushing slightly.

“He loves you.” Harvey blurted out; he’d finally managed to get his shirt off and was now fighting with Pamela to get his pants off.

“Shut up Dent!” Jonathan snapped, only to have Harvey throw his shirt at him.

“Yes, I’ll go with you.” Selina said, smiling slightly. Jonathan beamed at her, an actual normal genuine smile, something Dick had never seen before. 

Harley pouted, “I’m gonna be the only girl without a date.” She huffed in annoyance.

“I can be your date.” Ozzy said. Harley seemed to be thinking about it when Ozzy added, “We can take my family’s limo.” 

“Oh yeah,” Harley perked up. “You’re rich. Right. I’ll go with you.” 

“That’s a little shallow Harley.” Dick said with a laugh.

“I don’t care.” Harley and Ozzy said at the same moment, causing them both to laugh.

“So I guess we’re all going to the Wayne charity ball or dance or what ever together then, huh?” Victor said, smiling slightly.

“It looks like it.” Dick said, catching Harvey’s pants as Pamela lost the fight to keep them on. 

“Get back here Harvey!” Pamela screamed, running down the hallway after a half-naked Harvey.

“Saturday’s going to be interesting.” Dick said, watching as Pamela tackled Harvey like a football player. “That’s for sure.” 

Dick realized that while he may sometimes question his choice of friends, he wouldn’t give them up for anything. They reminded him of his Haley’s Circus family, and he’d be lying if he said they weren’t becoming like family to him. This was his screwed up little family, but it was perfect for him. Well almost perfect, they were missing that last little piece, but he was off rediscovering himself then he’d be back and they’d be whole.


	23. Smallville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay chapter.
> 
> I told you I planned to mangle Smallville canon, sorry about that to those of you who it upsets. Also I just had to add Conner, he's my favorite.

Jay found Smallville an extraordinary change from the hectic pace of Gotham life. The people were friendlier and he realized that he wasn’t nearly as likely to be drugged or mugged. 

The mechanic was nice enough. He told Jay that he’s have the car towed and make sure that everything was in working order within the next two days. He even gave him a discount for everything. 

After going to the mechanic’s, Clark took Jay to his house. “My mom’s real nice, so I think you’ll like her.” Clark said with a dopey smile on his face. 

“That’s great.” Jay said, hugging his knees to his chest. 

“Just a quick warning, my dad died about a year ago. My mom is still a little uncomfortable with talking about him.” Clark said seriously.

“I know the feeling.” Jay said, pulling at his sleeves compulsively. Hiding his scars. 

Clark didn’t comment, he realized it was better if he didn’t. When they pulled up to the farmhouse Clark grabbed Jay’s bag and made his way to the front door. Jay followed behind slowly. 

“Clark” Martha threw her arms around her son’s neck when he reached the front door. 

“I brought a guest, if you don’t mind.” Clark said, stepping aside so his mom could see Jay. “This is Jay. He had some car trouble, so I brought him to the mechanic’s and we got him a tow.” 

“Hi.” Jay said with a noncommittal wave.

“Hello,” Martha said, coming down the front steps. “Welcome to our home.” She hesitated a moment, before pulling Jay into a bone crushing hug. 

“Nice to meet you.” Jay said, awkwardly letting her hug him.

Martha let go and waved at him to follow her. “Well come on in. I’ll make us a nice snack, that sounds good.” 

Jay followed her into the house and Clark smiled bemusedly after her. “She’s always like that with guests, but especially after Dad died.” Clark led Jay into a quaint little sitting room. Jay took a seat on the worn couch in the center of the room.

He and Clark chatted politely about cars and cross-country road trips while Martha whipped up some snacks. 

“Do you have somewhere to stay, Jay?” Martha said, sweeping into the room with a tray full of food. There were cookies, brownies, small sandwiches and crackers with cheese. “I hope this is enough.” She whispered as she went back to the kitchen, grabbing a tray with lemonade and glasses.

“This is amazing.” Jay said, looking at everything in front of him.

Martha smiled, looking pleased. “Thank you dear,” She took a seat next to him on the couch. “Now about having a place to stay, do you need a place because you can stay here if you need to?” 

Jay smiled; it was strange to him that people could be so trusting and trustworthy. It was a huge change from Gotham. “I have no where that I can go until my car’s done, so if it’s not too much trouble…”

“Never!” Martha said excitedly. “We love guests, don’t we Clark?” She turned to her son, looking for his support.

“Of course we do Ma.” Clark said, smiling at her. His cellphone vibrated on the table. “It’s Lex, I’m gonna take this on the porch.” Clark walked out of the room, answering his phone as he walked.

Martha turned her full attention to Jay, taking his hands in hers. “So you’re on a road trip, that’s exciting. What have you seen so far, anything good?”

She spoke quickly, Jay was surprised at how genuinely interested she looked. He was so confused that he didn’t notice his sleeves had rolled up, exposing his scars. “It’s nice, I guess.” Jay said, shrugging his shoulders. “Nothing special.” 

Marta smiled good-naturedly, looking at their clasped hands. Her smile dropped slightly when she saw the scars on Jay’s arm. She let go of his hands and gently pulled his sleeves back over them. Jay shot up in fear. “I can explain.” He said quickly.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me.” Martha said kindly. “I assumed that you wanted them cover again.” Jay nodded pulling his sleeves down toward his palms.

“May I ask you a question?” Martha patted the seat next to her. She didn’t seem mad or disappointed or disgusted or really anything Jay would have thought she’d look at him like. She just looked sympathetic. 

Jay dropped next to her again, nodding. “Yeah,” He whispered, not looking her in the eyes.

“Have you stopped?” Jay looked at her in surprise, he’d been sure she was going to ask why he’d done it.

“It wasn’t really a recurring thing.” Jay said softly. “Just once…” He sighed deeply, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to say next.

“I think I need to get this off my chest.” Jay said, looking for conformation before continuing. “I tried to kill myself this way and another way, pills.” 

Martha pulled Jay into a hug, trying to sooth him as he sobbed. “I understand, when I lost Jonathan to that accident… I wanted to give up so bad.” She rocked him gently, like a small child.

“My boyfriend…” Jay said through his sobs. “He was… he was…” The words stuck in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He’d never actually said it before, variations but never the actually word.

“Murdered” Jay whispered; it was like someone had taken some of the weight off of his chest. “He was murdered in front of me, and I couldn’t do anything to help him. He died because of me.”

“It doesn’t sound like it to me.” Martha said softly, still gently rocking Jay.

They stayed quiet for a while, just rocking gently in a soothing motion. Martha hummed a lullaby softly.

“Thank you” Jay said, wiping his eyes. 

“I understand where you’re coming from.” Martha brushed the hair out of his eyes. “It’s hard to lose the one you love so traumatically.” 

“Yeah,” Jay said as he was pulled into another hug.

They sat for a few more minutes, until they heard a car door open and close outside. “That’ll be Lex.” Martha said, laughing slightly.

A bald young man who was carrying a dark haired four-year-old followed Clark into the sitting room. The young man put the boy on his feet. “Say hi to Gran.” He tapped the boy towards Martha.

“Granny.” The little boy threw himself at Martha’s legs.

Martha picked him up, kissing his face playfully. “My look how big you are, Conner.” Conner squeaked as she started tickling.

Jay turned from Martha and the little boy to look at Lex and Clark. “This is my boyfriend, Lex Luthor.” Clark said to Jay. “This is the guy who had car troubles, Jay.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Lex extended his hand politely.

“You too.” Jay said, shaking Lex’s hand. Realization dawned on him. “That’s where I know you from.” Jay looked at Lex in amazement. “You’re that really young scientist who’s perfected cloning.”

Lex laughed, “It’s true.” He looked at Clark with a small. “It was a total accident too. That’s how we got Conner, cloning experiment that went a little differently than I was expecting.”

“So,” Jay looked at the little boy that looked so much like Clark and Lex. “He’s yours.” 

“Yeah” Lex said, taking the boy back from Martha. “A happy accident.”

“I bet,” Jay muttered.

Lex laughed again, leaning into Clark. “So where are you from?” 

“Gotham” Jay said shortly.

“Isn’t that a coincidence Clark and I are going to Gotham this weekend. I have a business deal with Bruce Wayne.” Lex looked smug at the prospect of seeing Bruce Wayne.

“We could bring you back with us.” Clark said as the idea popped into his head.

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Martha said, clapping her hands together an act that Conner tried to copy.

“But my car…” Jay said, trailing off.

“I’ll have it sent back as well.” Lex said, smirking. “We leave Saturday afternoon.”

“Thanks.” Jay said, a little unsure of what had happened. But he realized that he’d be back in time for the ball, something Dick was most likely going to be at. Maybe he’d get his second chance with Dick.

For now though, he’d be content watching Conner attempt to sing the most jumbled nursery rhymes ever.


	24. Charity Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim made an appearance, I'm going to try and work in all the bat boys at least once because I adore them all.

The limo pulled up to the basketball arena where the charity ball was being held, because it couldn’t be held anywhere super nice if most of Gotham was invited. The gang got out one by one, making sure that nobody tripped or ruined their clothes.

“Just park with the other limos, Kevin.” Ozzy yelled at the driver, waving towards a number of other limos, including his parents’ other one. “Thanks man.” He waved as the driver pulled away from the entrance.

“Shall we?” Harvey said, offering Pamela his arm. She took it giggling slightly.

Jonathan did the same for Selina, genuinely smiling at her. Harley just took Ozzy’s arm before he had the chance to offer. Dick and Victor trailed behind the couples.

They walked onto the beautifully decorated court; there were streamers and glitter everywhere. It looked more like a cheesy school dance than a charity ball, but it was for the public so it made sense. There were tables spread over half the court, holding food and drinks or for sitting at. The other half was a dance floor.

“I’m gonna go see what they have for food.” Victor said to Dick, slipping into the crowd.

“Let’s grab a table and then we can dance.” Harley said dragging Ozzy towards the nearest table.

“Where’d Victor go?” Selina asked Dick, as he pulled a drink off a passing waiter.

“Food,” Dick said, gesturing to Victor at the food table.

Selina rolled her eyes in amusement, unsurprised at their friend’s actions. She took a sip of Dick’s drink before she sat down, handing his glass back.

“I gotta let my folks know we’re here.” Ozzy said, looking around for any sign of them. “I’ll be right back.” The group acknowledged him as he went looking for his parents.

“Ugh,” Harley said with a look of distaste. “Don’t look now, but Bruce and his “date” are here.” She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bruce dropped in the seat nearest to Selina, trying to look cool as he lounged. “Hey Selina,” He smiled flirtatiously at her. “Lookin’ good.”

“Really?” Selina looked at him hopefully. “I mean- um” She started to blush, biting her bottom lip. “Thanks Bruce.” She smiled sweetly at him. Dick and Harley both rolled their eyes at their friend.

Selina was oblivious to how pissed Zatanna looked, but Dick wasn’t. He saw the fury flash in her eyes as she grabbed Bruce’s arm, dragging him away.

“Ugh!” Jonathan shifted slightly closer to Selina. “Gag me with a spoon.” He said in unhidden disgust.

Harvey laughed, “I bet Zatanna’d like to gag him with somethin’ else.”

Dick choked on his drink as he started to laugh, with Jonathan joining in.

“Ugh…” Pamela looked at the guys, slightly annoyed. “Boys,” She said, catching their attention. “I wanna dance.” She pouted, hands on her hips. “So who’s going to take me to the dance floor.” She glared at Harvey.

“Come on babe.” Harvey said, extending his hand to her. Pamela smiled taking the proffered hand.

Jonathan looked at Selina, “Would you like to dance?”

“Sure,” She said, taking Jonathan’s arm. They followed Pamela and Harvey to the dance floor.

“Come on” Harley grabbed Dick and began dragging him toward the dance floor. “You can dance with me until Ozzy gets back.”

That was how much of the night went, switching between dancing and sitting at the table. Dick danced with Harley, Selina, and Pamela at least once each, and jokingly with Harvey once. He even danced with Rachel when she came over to say hello.

After a few hours, everything seemed to be getting a little claustrophobic for Dick. He couldn’t stand to be around so many people anymore. As he walked out of the arena, he looked for all of his friends.

Victor was eating what looked like an ice cream sundae in the stands, by himself. Pamela and Harvey were getting frisky a few rows away from him.

He could even hear them. “Are you gonna dance with me or what?” Pamela asked, between lengthening kisses.

“Can it be naked dancing?” Harvey asked, causing Dick to speed up before their clothes actually came off.

“Crane!” Dick her Selina’s voice. “You just kissed me! Oh my god!” Dick turned to see her looking a little panic stricken. “You- you kissed me!” She blushed furiously.

Jonathan looked like someone had kicked his puppy. “Yeah…” Dick could see him shaking. “This is not really the reaction I was hoping for when I did that…” He trailed off.

Dick turned away from them, he kind of felt bad for Jonathan. Selina was way too caught up in Bruce to see that guy genuinely liked her for her.

Dick managed to make it to the door when her heard a slap from down the hallway. “You’re with ME!” It was Zatanna’s voice. Dick peeked down the hallway to see Bruce holding his cheek as Zatanna screamed at him. “Not the sophomore,” She slapped him again. “Remember!”

Dick didn’t stick around to hear anymore of the argument. Outside the air was still fairly warm, the nice thing about June. He walked away from the arena and towards the little garden. He walked by the limo they’d come in, despite knowing Harley and Oswald had gone there about five minutes ago.

“Can you like… stop crying?” Harley’s voice came from the car. “It’s kinda freakin’ me out.”

Dick had to suppress his laughter, especially when Ozzy started to talk. “I’m sorry, it’s just-“ Ozzy hiccupped. “I’m such a loser and like so pretty and-“

Dick had to walk away before he lost it. He leaned against a streetlamp, doubled over in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” A familiar voice said from behind Dick.

He turned quickly, coming face to face with Jay. “I thought you weren’t gonna come. You know road trip and all.” Even under the dim light of the street lamp he was visibly blushing.

“I wasn’t.” Jay said, taking Dick’s hands in his own. “Until I remembered that you were.”

“How’d you get back so fast?” Dick asked, stepping closer to the other boy.

Jay laughed lightly, “I caught a ride with Lex Luthor.”

Dick looked at him stunned. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, met his boyfriend and weird little clone baby.” Jay said, pulling Dick flush to him. His entire body language changed and he said seriously, “We should dance.”

Dick blushed even more. “There’s no music.”

Jay shook his head. “Where’s your sense of whimsy?” He laughed, pulling out his phone.

Alicia Keys’ _No One_ starting playing. “Hm…” Jay shook his head. “Not this one.” He flicked through his phone. “Here,” Jeff Buckley’s _Hallelujah_ started playing. “This is better.”

Jay pulled Dick tightly to his chest again, swaying to the soft music. The reveled in the closeness, being chest to chest, the soft sway of their bodies moving in unison. As the song started to end Jay leaned in and gently kissed Dick, their first real kiss. It was a little short, but sweet all the same.

“Look Mommy, it’s gay people.” A little boy, no more than four, said from the parking lot.

Dick and Jay looked towards the mortified mother. “I’m sorry.” She said, turning her attention to her son. “Timothy Drake, you don’t just blurt things like that out.” She scolded the boy as they walked away.

Dick and Jay looked at each other, laughing slightly. They were about to kiss again when a horn was honked.

“Get in losers, we’re leaving.” Harley said, sticking her head out of the limo’s sunroof, frustration etched on her face.

Dick and Jay slid into the car. There was so much tension. Jonathan and Selina refused to look at each other, Harley was pissed, Ozzy was still sniffling slightly, Pamela and Harvey were each trying to talk to Selina and Jonathan respectively, while Victor ate ice cream straight out of the carton.

“Where to?” The driver asked.

They all looked at each other awkwardly. “My place.” Dick said, giving the driver his address. Everyone looked at him uncertainly. “We need to talk about this tension and I live alone. We’re not putting it off until next year.” He said, rolling his eyes.

Dick was going to make sure everything was worked out that night. He would do what he was good at, mediating arguments and debates. He didn’t want to lose any of his friends and he was determined to make sure he didn’t.


	25. After Midnight's Struck

By the time they reached Dick’s apartment the tension was becoming exceedingly awkward, most of the friend group couldn’t look each other in the eye. “Thanks Kevin, can you come back tomorrow so we can pick up our cars?” Dick asked Ozzy’s driver, as Jay let everyone into the apartment.

“Sure thing.” Kevin smiled good-naturedly, waving as he drove away.

Dick rushed up to his apartment, where everyone was already divided. The girls had claimed the sitting area and the boys were in the kitchen. “I wouldn’t let the girls in your bedroom.” Jay whispered in Dick’s ear.

“Thanks” Dick whispered back. He turned back to the rest of his friends. “We need to work out what happened tonight.” Everyone looked at their feet, unwilling to look at each other. “Now!” Dick said forcefully, herding the guys into the sitting area.

“Who’s gonna start?” Dick stood in front of his friends. Victor raised his hand. “Victor you’re fine. You have just had too much ice cream tonight.”

“I know, but I think that maybe Harley should start.” Victor said, standing up. “I’m gonna use your bathroom. I’m kinda sticky.”

“Fine,” Dick absentmindedly waved towards the bathroom door. He once again focused on the group. “Harley you start.”

“There’s nothing much to say, it was just a little awkward’s all.” Harley said, not looking at Oswald.

“I’m sorry” Oswald said. “It’s just I never thought a pretty girl like you would even look at me, let alone want to kiss me.”

“Why?” Harley looked at him in confusion. “You’re such an interesting person. You have the most amazing stories. I love hearing about your trips. You’re special Ozzy and that’s why I like you.”

“Really?” Ozzy sounded astonished.

“Yeah” Harley said, shaking her head. “Maybe we should start slower, just hangout more often and see where it goes. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Harley took Oswald’s hands in her own.

“Me either.” He said, squeezing her hands gently. “Friends for now.”

“Sounds good to me.” Harley said with a laugh.

“See what happens when you talk things out.” Dick said, gesturing at the two. “Things can be resolved.” He turned his attention to Pamela and Harvey. “You two are fine, right?”

“Yeah” Pamela said, leaning against Harvey. Harvey wrapped his arms around her, nodding.

Victor walked back into the room just a Jonathan tried to bolt. “Not happening.” Victor said, turning the other boy around. “Dick wants you two to talk through your issues. Now go.” He gave Jonathan a slight shove towards Selina.

Jonathan took at deep breath, stealing himself for the complete rejection he was about to be dealt. “I really like you Selina. I have since we were in middle school and you didn’t even know who I was. I always thought that you were the smartest and prettiest girl. I just wanted to be your friend. But tonight I got a glimpse at something more; you were my date. It was a dream come true for me. And I fucked it up, like I do everything.”

“That’s so sweet.” Selina smiled at Jonathan. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just…” Selina sighed. “I mean after tonight who’s to say I don’t have a chance to be with Bruce.”

“You sound like a bitch.” Harley said bluntly. “And that’s coming from me.”

“Wayne’s never gonna like you the way you like him.” Pamela said, jumping into the conversation. “He may date you. But it would be the same as always, he’d only keep you around if you were useful to him in some way.”

“Yeah, Zatanna’s dad rented Wayne the arena.” Harley said. “He only went with her to have the venue he wanted.” 

“But…” Selina looked heartbroken, much like Jonathan. “He told me I looked nice.” 

“He said that to so many girls tonight.” Pamela said, a little annoyance seeping into her voice. “He told me that my boobs looked banging.”

“And he told me that my ass was tight.” Harley said in disgust. “He’s a playboy and he’s not gonna magically change for you.” 

“But….” Selina looked close to tears.

“You need to hear this Lina.” Harley said softly, trying to comfort her friend. “He treats you the way you’re treating Jonny.” 

Selina broke down, crying. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, as Jonathan pulled her into his arms. “I don’t want to be like him.”

It was a while before Selina calmed down. Dick had made everyone tea and hot chocolate. “Doesn’t that feel better?” He asked, placing the tray full of mugs on the coffee table.

Selina wiped at her eyes, sitting up. “I’m not done just yet.” She looked at Jonathan; her sole focus was on him. “I’m gonna do what Bruce never will. This summer we can have a trial-dating run. Nothing official, just seeing how it goes.”

“I’d like to try.” Jonathan said, a half smile appearing on his face.

“How’s that?” Dick asked again

“Much better,” Selina said with a laugh.

“See talking works.” Dick said, handing out the mugs.

“So we’re all spending the night here, right?” Jay asked.

“I guess” Dick said with a shrug. “If you want to.”

Everyone seemed to be in agreement that they were spending the night. They all got out of their formal wear and settled in for the night. They guys in their boxers and t-shirts and the girls in whatever they’d gotten out of Dick’s drawers. 

Dick put a Disney movie in the DVD player and that’s what they did for the rest of the night. They curled up in the sitting room watching Disney movies until the feel asleep where they sat. Pamela curled up in Harvey’s lap. Harley sandwiched between Oswald and Victor. Selina leaning against Jonathan’s side, his arm around her shoulders. Jay had his arms wrapped around Dick, holding him to his chest.

It was a cozy situation, one that Dick thought should happen more often. Now that summer break was starting they would be able to hangout more and maybe they could just have a relaxing an evening as this past on. Dick really liked that idea and he’d be sure to introduce the idea of weekly movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've completed their sophomore year. Summer antics may ensue.


	26. Beach House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn that this kind of talks about self harm scars, just incase that's triggering to anyone.

Dick had never really experienced summer break. Having grown up in a circus, summer was the busiest time of the year. This was his first real summer vacation, and he got to spend it with his friends.

After the charity ball, if it could be called _that_ , they’d agreed to spend most of the summer together. They were making good on that promise a week after the ball.

Ozzy was bringing them to his family’s beach house for the week. Dick watched as Ozzy pulled into the driveway of a huge house, followed shortly by Harvey. There had been too many of them to take one car.

“Here we are.” Ozzy said, turning to Harley in the passenger seat. She smiled brightly at him, sliding out of the car.

Jay opened the back door letting himself and Dick out, while Victor slid out of the other door.

“This place is huge.” Harvey said, slamming his car door as Jonathan and Selina climbed out of the backseat and Pamela got out of the passenger side.

“I know.” Harley said, opening the trunk. She started to pull out the bags.

“You should see the inside.” Oswald laughed, taking his bag from Harley.

He led the gang up the walkway to the front door, unlocking it. He stepped aside, motioning for the others to go in first. They all paused in the front entrance. The place was beautiful. But the real focal point was the back wall, which seemed to be mostly windows that over looked the water.

“Pretty isn’t it?” Oswald said, closing the front door. “It’s our private beach. The public one’s down the street.”

“You mean that beach in just for this house?” Selina asked, still looking at the water in awe.

“Yeah” Ozzy said with a laugh. “Who want’s to see the bedrooms?”

Everyone turned their attention back to Oswald immediately. “Alright, so it’s a three story, five bed, four and half bath.” He gave them a tour of the house saving the bedrooms for last.

“Do we just choose the rooms we want then?” Harvey asked after they’d seen all of the bedrooms.

“I guess.” Oswald said with a shrug. “I figured Victor and I would take the room with two twins though.” Harvey nodded thoughtfully.

“Lina, Harls, and I called the master suite.” Pamela said, popping out from behind Harvey.

“Wait… what?” Harvey looked at her, confused. “I thought we’d share a room.”

“Nah,” Pamela said, waving his off. “Not right now.” She and the girls ran up to the master bedroom, giggling with each other.

“That leaves three rooms.” Oswald said, laughing at the look on Harvey’s face.

“Dick and I can share.” Jay said, throwing an arm over Dick’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t be a problem.” Dick ducked his head, blushing slightly.

“That’s not fair.” Harvey pouted. “Pamela was supposed to stay with me.” He stomped his foot childishly, huffing in annoyance.

“To bad,” Victor said sarcastically. “You won’t get any.” He rolled his eyes as he walked to his and Ozzy’s room.

“We’re going to the beach.” Selina said from the balcony. “You guys wanna come?”

“Let us get changed.” Dick called back. “Let Pammie know that Harvey’s pouting.”

He heard Selina laughing. “Will do.” She said, disappearing from the balcony.

“I’m not pouting.” Harvey said, still pouting as he stomped of toward the room he was claiming.

Jay pulled Dick toward the bedroom that they were claiming, one with an ensuite. “This okay for you?” He asked.

“Yeah” Dick nodded. It was a little awkward, but Dick knew it was because they’d yet to talk about what their relationship was.

“We need to talk about this, don’t we?” Jay asked, motioning between the two of them.

“Yeah” Dick said, pulling out his swim trunks.

“We’ll go out to dinner tonight.” Jay said, pulling out his own swim trunks. “Talk about it then.”

“Sounds good.” Dick said, slipping into the bathroom to change.

When he came out Jay was already changed. He was looking through his bag.

“Ready?” Dick asked, grabbing a towel.

“Almost” Jay was pulling what looked like sleeves over his wrists. After he was happy with them he turned back to Dick. “Let’s go.” He said, grabbing a towel.

Dick trailed a little behind. He realized just how much Jay hated those scars. He always made sure that they were covered; he made sure no one saw them. “Stop thinking about it.” Jay said, taking Dick’s hand and pulling him forward. “They just remind me of bad things. I don’t like seeing them.”

“Sorry” Dick muttered.

“It’s fine.” Jay said softly, letting go of Dick’s hand to tug slightly at the cloth. “I knew it’s what you were thinking about.”

They walked out to the beach. Pamela and Harley were already in the water. Selina was just watching them. Ozzy and Victor were laying out their towels. Harvey and Jonathan were still inside it seemed. Dick laid his towel out next to Selina and Jay laid his next to Dick’s.

“Not swimming Lina?” Dick asked her.

She shook her head. “Not yet, I’m gonna wait for Jonny to come out.”

“I’ll wait with you.” Dick said, turning to look out at the ocean. Jay stayed by his side.

They watched as Ozzy and Victor joined the girls in the water. Harley shrieked happily as Ozzy snuck up behind her. She slapped him playfully.

Jonathan walked down to the beach next. “Harvey’s still pouting.” He said with a laugh. “Not just about Pammie either, he just realized we share a bathroom. He thought he got one of the one’s with an ensuite.”

Selina laughed as Jonathan laid out his towel. “He does have a tendency to get whiny.”

“I do not.” Harvey said from behind them.

Selina and Jonathan broke into another round of giggles. “Sorry” Selina gasped through her laughter. “But you kind do.”

“She’s right” Jonathan said through his laughter.

“You guys suck.” Harvey said, laying his towel out next to Jay’s. “At least Dick and Jay are being nice.” He looked at Jay’s wrists, noticing the fabric and quickly averting his eyes.

“Let’s go swimming Dick.” Jay said, dragging the smaller boy toward the water.

Jonathan and Selina followed close behind them, Harvey lagging a little. The friends spent all afternoon enjoying the private beach, just spending time together.

Dick had a wonderful first time at the beach. He would never forget how good of friends he had.


	27. Us

Everyone was fairly beat after spending the day on the beach. The girls retreated to their room. Jonathan and Harvey were going to watch a movie. Oswald was trying to find aloe for Victor, who had gotten sunburned through his many layers of sunscreen. 

Jay had gotten Oswald’s keys and suggestion on where to have dinner. “Ready.” He asked Dick, straightening his jacket sleeves. 

“Uh huh” Dick said as they walked out.

They walked out of the beach house side by side. Getting into Ozzy’s car. “So where’s this restaurant?” Dick asked, as Jay started the car.

“Just down the block.” Jay said as he pulled out of the driveway. “Ozzy said it’s kind of hard to miss.”

Dick nodded, opting to stay quiet for the rest of the fairly short ride. Jay pulled into the parking lot of a blue and white painted building with a large sign proclaiming it as Markey’s. “This is the place.” He said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out.

Dick followed him into the very restaurant. They ordered at the very confusing counters, why couldn’t it just be one simple line. Dick went to find a table while Jay got the food. He found an empty picnic table on the deck overlooking the water. It was a nice night out and he could see the sunset, so he was content.

“Hey” Jay said, setting the food down between them. 

Dick turned his attention back to Jay. “This is an interesting little place.” He said, taking a bite of his food.

“It is, isn’t it?” Jay said, looking around. “It’s quaint.”

Dick smiled, “Yeah.”

They fell silent as they started to eat. The restaurant buzzed with the voices and activity of the other patrons around them.

“It’s a nice night.” Jay said, trying to get the conversation started again. 

“It is” Dick said, looking out over the water again. The sun was almost gone.

Jay sighed deeply. “I don’t know where to start.” He said honestly. “The idea of being in a committed open relationship with another guy scares me. And not for the reason you’d think.”

“Because of Jack?” Dick asked, trying to breach the subject carefully.

“Yeah…” Jay took another deep breath, trying to calm himself. “It was because of me. I mean if I hadn’t hung out with them then it never would’ve happened.”

“Our friends are so much better though.” Dick reached out, covering Jay’s hand with his own.

“I know, and that’s the only reason that I think… if you want to…” He paused, uncertain. “Do you think we could try… dating?” 

“Of course” Dick said, unused to seeing Jay so insecure. “That’d make me really happy. I’ve really like you for a while now.” 

“I’ve like you for a while too.” Jay said, holding Dick’s hand. 

They only let go of each other’s hands to finish their meal, a renewed sense of happiness between the two of them. After their meal they got back into the car and drove by the beach house.

“I want to do something.” Jay said, pulling into a parking spot at the public beach.

Dick followed Jay onto the empty beach. The moon was reflected beautifully on the water. 

“Come on” Jay said, beckoning Dick toward him. He’d taken off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs. 

Dick pulled off his shoes, dropping them with Jay’s as he walked over to the other boy. They held hands and walked along the edge of the water, talking about nothing. Dick told Jay about the performers at Haley’s circus and Jay told Dick about his family. They talked about their dreams and plans for the future.

“As stupid as it sounds,” Jay kicked at the sand. “I’ve always wanted to work with animals, maybe on a farm or something.”

“It’s not stupid.” Dick said, holding onto Jay’s arm. “If we’re being honest…” He paused, looking at the moon. “Part of me wants to go back to acrobatics. I miss the rush and the feeling of being in the air.” 

“Really?” Jay said playfully. He lifted Dick, spinning around with him in his arms. “How’s this?” He laughed.

Dick laughed as Jay placed his feet on the ground again. They both stopped laughing as they stared into each other’s eyes. They leaned closer until their lips met in a kiss more passionate and powerful than their first.

Dick pulled away first. “We should probably get back.” He whispered, not pulling out of Jay’s personal space. “They might come looking for us.”

“I doubt it.” Jay said, kissing him lightly.

“What about Selina and Harley?” Dick asked, laughing.

Jay’s eyes widened in- what Dick knew to be- fear. “We should get back.” Jay said, playfully tugging Dick along the water’s edge.

By the time they got back to the car, their feet were wet and sandy. They threw their shoes into the back and Jay drove back to the beach house.

As they walked in the girls swooped in and dragged Dick upstairs. 

“So?” Harley asked Dick. “What happened?” 

“You two were gone awhile.” Pamela said, smirking in her special way. “You do it in Ozzy’s car.” 

“God Pammie, no!” Dick said in exasperation. “We talked. Defined our relationship.” 

“That doesn’t take long.” Selina finally joined the conversation. “You two were gone for a good while.” She stared Dick down, looking for answers in her creepy soul search-y way.

“Fine,” Dick conceded. “We went for a walk on the public beach. We talk about our families and life and plans for the future.” He admitted.

“That’s all?” Pamela said, pouting slightly. Dick rolled his eyes at how perfect she and Harvey were for one another. “That’s boring.” 

“It’s fine Pamela.” Selina said sternly. “They’ll move at their own pace.”

“Yeah,” Harley chirped in. “Not everyone is as quick to jump to sex as you and Harvey.” 

“You’re just mad I’m getting some.” Pamela said smugly.

Dick slipped out in the noise of their playful, but slowly turning real, argument. He quietly made his way back to the room he was sharing with Jay. 

Jay was already in his pajamas when Dick walked in. “I’m going to bed.” He said, smiling at Dick.

“I’m gonna go change.” Dick said, flustered. He walked into the bathroom, rinsing his feet and changing into his pajamas.

When walked back into the room there was only one light still on, the one next to the bed. Dick slid into the unoccupied side. Jay leaned over and turned off the lamp, before turning to face Dick. They were close enough that they could still see the other’s facial expressions. 

“I’m glad we did that.” Dick said, lacing his fingers with Jay’s. “It was fun.” 

“Yeah, it was.” Jay said, touching their foreheads together. “You make things in my life so much better.” 

Dick blushed, glad that the dark helped to hide it. “You too.” 

Jay kissed Dick. It was soft; Jay wasn’t expecting it to go anywhere. They were just content to lazily kiss in the safety of each other’s arms. 

When they finally feel asleep, Dick’s head was pillowed on Jay’s chest and Jay had an arm wrapped possessively around Dick. 

Dick slept peacefully that night; only good dreams came to him. Most of the dreams showing him happy with his friends and his now boyfriend, sometimes the performers from Haley’s circus were there as well. Dick was content to enjoy the rest of this week and of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markey's is an actual place in New Hampshire. If you want an idea of what it actually looks like: http://markeyslobsterpool.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Any updates will be posted on my Tumblr: sapphire-tornado.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comment below with suggestions, please.


End file.
